Journey into the Unknown
by captainawsum9999
Summary: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY 2 OC'S. Psuedo Multi X-over. Don't like, then don't read. First Fan-fiction, so don't be too hard on me. Rated T just to be safe. An accident happens. Two important ponies go missing. Chaos ensues. Someone is watching us behind our backs. I sense him. The situation is dire. I must help her now, before it's too late.
1. I Arrive

Authors note: This story will not include Twilicorn/Alicorn Twilight. I personally don't like the idea. But I respect the people that do. I always respect other people's ideas and beliefs.

It had been fourteen long years. Fourteen long years since Sonic and Rainbow had gotten married. During that time, they had a daughter named Lightning Sky, a thirteen year old Pegasus who took after her parents speed, and thinking that no one was faster than them. However she was sorely mistaken. There was one more person who was equal in speed to them. Me. And I just so happened to be visiting Equestria at that time. To meet Sonic the Hedgehog...err...Pony in this universe I guess. But something went wrong, and I was sent crashing down to the ground, knocking me out. I may be immortal, but I can still sustain damage if I was continuously attacked or something goes wrong with my traveling through time and space. Anyways, it just happened to be night at the time and I crashed in Everfree Forest, so no one noticed my arrival. No one, except Princess Luna and Fluttershy. But Luna didn't let it bother her until the morning, when she would lower the moon and her sister, Princess Celestia, would raise the sun. Fluttershy just hid under her bed again.

When the time came, she consulted her sister about what she saw. Celestia wondered about it for a moment, then asked Shining Armor and some of his guards to go and search the area to make sure what the object was. They didn't think that it was a pony, just a star of some sort. When they arrived at the area of the crash, they gasped.

"Am I...seeing things?" Shining Armor asked another Guard.

"Not unless I'm seeing it too" the guard answered back.

What they saw, was a brown and black Alicorn. They didn't know how to explain it to the Princesses. The group just decided to bring me to the castle and explain it the best that they could.

"Y'know, this reminds me about the time Sonic arrived here" another said.

On their way, I started stirring and woke up, to find that Shining was carrying me on his back (for I wasn't that heavy). One of the guards noticed me. Shining felt me wake up as well. By that time we were nearing the entrance to the castle.

"So, you're taking me to the Princesses, huh" I said to them.

That just amazed them. They had no idea who I was, and they didn't think that I would know them on my first arrival to their world.

"Who are you, and how do you know about the Princesses" Shining asked me.

"I, don't really know anymore. I've lived for so long. I have no specific name, but you can call me Unknown, hence my mark" I told them.

At that they observed my Mark. They had no idea what to make of it. It was just a Question mark.

"Well, whoever you may be," Shining said to me, "do you have enough energy to perform you special ability?"

At that, I teleported off of his of his back using Chaos Control. They weren't amused, and I wasn't surprised.

"That's only a small part of my ability."I told them, smirking.

Then, in an instant, I turned into Shining. This interested them, because I obviously wasn't a Changeling. Next, I turned back into myself, but this time I had blue armor covering me. My head was protected by a blue helmet. I amazed them completely by now. Then, the armor disappeared.

"Now, you were taking me to the Princesses?"

? POV

*yawn* "Morning..."

That's odd. I don't hear anyone.

"Hello?" I got out of bed, and began to look around the house.

"Hmm, maybe they went to go see Twilight or something. I guess I'll just make me some breakfast and wait for them."

*Star Wars: The Clone Wars Ending*

Edit: Give me 5 nice Reviews and i will continue the story the best that I can.

Edit: I will also put as many references as possible in my stories. I have about 3 of them in this story. if you don't find them all by the end of the story, however long it may be, I will put all the references in the last chapter by breaking the fourth wall, because it is fun :D.


	2. A New Rivalry Begins

Authors Note: I have decided to put the references at the end of the next chapter instead of waiting until I finish with the story. And since only 2 people were nice enough to comment on the first chapter at the time of me writing this, I decided to wait until about 55 people looked at the story. *sigh*

"So, why do you call your self the Unknown?" one of the guards asked me.

"It's really complicated, so you probably wouldn't understand" I replied.

"Well, start confusing us" he said cheekily.

*****sigh*** **"Well, if you say so"

I began to tell them the complicated mess that is traveling through time and space. I amazed them with my stories of different universes and their story lines and how long I have been doing it. I also told them my real name, which is cut out due to identity hazards :P.

(some random person "Please tell us")

(Me "No, and nothing will make me say otherwise".)

After that, I went on and told them how I became immortal.

" It all had started when..."

Shining "Oh dear. Here we go again. A story that starts with "It all started when again"". *sigh*

I shot a look at him.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" I asked him sharply.

"Fine"

(Due to the writer not having much imagination when It came to this point, he decides to skip it)

"Okayyyyy..." they replied after I finished the long, LONG story which started long, LONG, time ago.

"Well, you idiots wanted to hear both of my overly- complicated stories" I told them plainly while face-hoofing.

"By the way how long was I out?" I asked them.

"Well, It took us abut a full day to get here, so, yeah"

By this time, we were at the entrance of Everfree forest.

"Well, we have to go through Ponyville to get to Canterlot, so do you think you can disguise yourself as a regular pony or Pegasus?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Have you already forgotten that I have can use Chaos Control? And even if I couldn't, then I can run as fast as I want without stopping?"

"Right, failure on our part. But then again, the story was pretty long, so we didn't catch every word you said." Shining answered.

"Anyways", I Said, rolling my eyes, "I feel like running, because I need some to stretch my legs".

And, sure enough, in an instant, I was gone.

"Jeez, he's just like Sonic, except maybe more polite" one of the anonymous guards said.

"Speaking of which, do you think that he would find one of them?" another anonymous guards.

"What do you think?" Shining answered

And it just so happened that somepony napping up small cloud happened to start watching a streak of dark yellow pass below her.

"Oh, I see me and my parents have some new competition" she smirked.

Then, she jumped off of the cloud and began to chase me, with an electric streak following her.

Shining had seen the whole thing.

"And, speak of the devil, there she is" he said, sighing.

It not only got the attention of me and him, but also everyone in Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres, and the Princesses all the way in Canterlot.

"What do you think is going on over there, sister?" Luna asked.

"I don't, but if Lightning is following that pony, it means new competition"

Twilight and Tails, who had been at the Library, saw the ordeal as well. They smiled at each other and made their way to the X-Tornado, to prepare for Canterlot. They brought their son, Xavier, and Spike, with them.

Knuckles and Applejack, who were harvesting apples, immediately stopped and headed towards Canterlot. They brought their daughter, Atlas, with them.

Fluttershy had seen the the same, but decided to go as well, despite her timidness.

Pinkie and Amy, best friends, saw, and went to Canterlot.

Rarity and Rouge, another pair of best friends, were too busy looking at Diamonds to go.

Obviously, it wasn't hard to miss a streak of yellow electricity, especially if it's following you. I looked behind me, and I saw a girl heading my way. I smirked and started to slow down a bit.

'Yup, there she is. I got her attention, just like I planned' I thought to myself

She drew herself to my right smirking at me, and me to her.

"Hey, who are you" she shouted at me. (Going that fast means you'd have to shout at people for them to hear you, even with increased hearing)

"You'd have to catch me to find out" I shouted back.

In an instant, I sped up to a speed so fast that I couldn't see what was passing me.

To my surprise, she was actually close on my tail, literally. She was trying to grab my tail in order to keep up with me.

...

...

...

*sigh* sometimes, I don't like being the nice guy

I slowed down just a bit, enough for her to reach my tail. Then, chaos ensued. I felt a sharp pain in my tail, and I began to stumble through my boost.

"DO A BARREL ROLL" said a voice from somewhere. I knew that voice.

I began to roll, with Lightning still grabbing my tail, and she began to roll with me, until we hit a tree, which only slowed us down. The tree got ran over. we continued rolling until we went to the uphill area leading to Canterlot. The position we were in was, well, not suitable for the stories ratings. (This I learned from SonicMX)

"Oops" Lightning said sheepishly, blushing slightly.

"Eh, you okay, Lightning?" I said, a bit surprised in our...position.

Me saying her name surprised her.

"How do you know me?" she said, getting off of me and brushing herself off.

"Well, its complicated" I said to her.

I gave her the short version of the story, to be nice, and plus, she was young, about my age when I became immortal. (You people see where I'm going with this)

At first she did'n't believe that I could do any of the things I told her, but after a bit of showing-off, she finally gave in. As she listened to my stories, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"So that's how you know that much stuff, and explains why you look like an Alicorn" she said.

"Yes, but, I don't use it to spy on people, i just use it to travel through time to find people who interest me. I came here to see you and your parents, my favorite speed demons ever." I said to her.

"But why do you call yourself "The Unknown"?"she asked me, chuckling.

"Because I don't like telling the readers my real name" I said, looking up into the sky.

She looked at me a bit weirdly, but shrugged it off.

'Kinda like Pinkie Pie' she thought.

"Anyways, I love competing, and seeing as how you are almost able to keep up with me..."

"Almost?"

"Yes, I slowed down. Anyways, like I was saying, do you mind being a rival of mine?" I asked, holding out my hoof

Lightning thought about it for a moment.

'Well, he seems like an Ok pony...'

"Ok, sure" she smiled kindly, and held out her hoof as well, And our Glorious Rivalry began.

After about a minute of walking up the hill (it's bigger than it looks), she started to get a bit tired, not to mention she was a bit injured due to what had happened earlier. I offered her some help, but she declined my kind offer.

"I'm stronger than I look" the Pegasus said, smirking.

"Well, I can imagine, being the daughter of Rainbow and Sonic" I said back.

Then, she started wobbling and landed on my side.

"Yeah, "Stronger than I look" right?" I asked sarcastically

"Shut up" she said, still wobbling and trying to support herself

It was the late afternoon. the Princesses were going to set the sun and raising the moon soon.

"Hey, you want to see something cool?" she asked me.

"Nah, I've seen it before" I replied.

"Awwww, pleaseee" she asked me, with huge anime eyes staring at me.

Unfortunately for her, I can resist "cute faces", but unfortunately for me, it was too much even for me to handle, so eventually, I gave in.

"Oh crap, its too good' I thought.

*Sigh* "Fine" I said coldly.

"It always works, no matter what" she told me.

At that, we were at the Castle Gate.

References: About 4 this time

Chapter 1 References:

Lightning Sky-Custom Robo

"Am I...Seeing things"

"Not unless I'm seeing it too"-Star Trek

Blue Armor-Megaman

I'm doing this because no one wants to find them :P. Sorry if this chapter is a bit long and boring. (if anyone is reading this anyways :()

And please excuse anything I get wrong regarding the Equestria's Landscape, I don't watch the show I ended up looking at a map on the Wiki.


	3. Explaining

Authors Note: I just want to thank all of my favorite Fanficion writers, like harryc657, RainbowShowers, TheAwesomeCoolJay, SonicMX...(a short list of names later) and I would like to thank them for giving me the idea to do this. Also, 'this', means though, and "this" means speech.

The guards stopped us at the gate. They were surprised at my appearance.

"Halt." one shouted at us.

"Jeez, do you have to shout?" I sighed "We''re right here."

"I do what I want" he said to me "Now, who are you"

"It's complicated" Lighting told them

"I'll just show them the short version" I sighed again " I hate explaining anyways"

One trip to the fabric of time and space later...

"I see why you wanted to tell us the sort version" said the other guard, looking up at the sky with dazed eyes.

"That is my life for you" I said, shaking my head.

They then let us into town. Ponies began to look at me like I was some kind of monster. It was a bit unnerving. After a few minutes, some of them began to follow me. I didn't mind though, I was used to it after all. Then, some more guards approached us.

"Halt!"

'Here we go again' Lighting and I sweat-dropped.

"Short story time again" I sighed

I gestured for them to approach me, and they did as they were told. They obviously didn't want to mess with an Alicorn.

One Trip to a 1990's collectibles store later...

"...Wow" one of them said, looking up at the sky.

After that, they led us in the palace. The guards at the gate let us in. The place was easy to get lost in, and even I had never looked around the castle before. Luckily, my companion was glad enough to show me around. And then, I had a very important question to ask her.

"Hey Lighting, do you know where your parents are? I haven't seen them since I got here."

"To be honest, I have no idea. I haven't seen them since the night before. I would've expected to see them earlier as well, but nothing."

"Sorry, I just thought it was odd."

Then I thought about it for a moment. Then I remembered something important. Every time my Time-Space travel had messed up during travel, someone or people important to their specific world had disappeared to another world. My eyes widened at the fact that I had sent two of my favorite characters from this world to another.

'...Crap'

"...Uhhh, Lighting?"

"Yeah?"

"I know what happened to your parents"

I told her what I just told the readers(Ah, the fourth wall). Then, she slapped me in the face. Luckily I had taken harder beatings, but it still hurt. And I did deserve it.

"So, we have to go look for them then?" she sighed.

"You want to go to different dimensions? You'll really like it in most places, I'm sure" I said to her in my negotiation voice.

She thought about it for a few moments.

"Well, Dad always said that an adventure is no fun if it's too easy"

"Great! But first, we'll go see the Princesses."

We started to walk when we heard footsteps behind us.

"Oh, hey. It's you guys." the electric mare said.

Behind us was the Mane 6 and the main characters from Sonic's world (minus Sonic and Rainbow, of course)

Tails POV (at the time Unknown and Lighting were trotting up the hill)

Twilight, Xavier and OI were nearing the landing pad that the Princesses set for the X Tornado whenever we needed to reach the castle. Taking the scenic route, of course. Then, I noticed something out the window to the right.

"Hey, Twily, do you see those ponies down there?"

"Yeah Tails. One is Lightning, but I haven't seen the other one before"

"Yeah dad, the other one looks a bit odd"

Then we got a closer look at the other all mentally jumped 10 feet in the air. The other one was an Alicorn!

Knuckles POV (at the time Unknown and Lighting were trotting up the hill)

AJ, and Atlas and I looked at the sky to see that the X Tornado was above us.

"C'mon girls, we'll never make it before the sun sets if we don't pick up our pace"

I quickly galloped faster. I didn't want to miss this. The girls sighed and increased their pace as well.

...

We reached the mountain bottom, completely exhausted and gasping for air. We then looked up to see two figures heading up the mountain, and recognized the smaller one to be Lightning. The other completely took us by surprise once we realized what it was. An Alicorn!

Pinkie's POV (at the time Unknown and Lighting were trotting up the hill)

"Uh-Oh" I said, starting to twitch

"Pinkie, whats going to happen" Amy asked, knowing what was going on.

"Something is going to happen..."

I looked towards Canterlot.

"Over there, when the Princesses raise the moon"

"Okay, lets hurry then. I don't want to miss this" Amy replied speeding up a little.

"All right"

Rouge's POV (at the time Unknown and Lighting were trotting up the hill)

Rarity and I wanted to ask Twilight and Tails something, but they weren't at the Library. Then we tried to find Pinkie and Amy, but they left for somewhere as well. I haven't got a clue what's going on here. We were just looking at the most beautiful jewels for a few minutes, or hours, and everyone is gone. I asked around to see where they went, and a stallion told us they left for they castle. And it's too late for us to reach there now. I'll just have to wait until tomorrow.

Fluttershy's POV (at the time Unknown and Lighting were trotting up the hill)

I see the X-Tornado heading for the castle. I'd better hurry as well.

Tails POV again (at the time Unknown and Lighting were outside the Palace Gates)

I looked off the landing pad to see that our friends, except Rouge and Rarity, were heading for the castle gates. Then I looked down to see that the gates were closing. They must've let them inside then. Then we headed down where we were greeted by Silver. Silver had become a knight for the castle a few years back.

"Hey guys, long time no see." He said, nodding at us.

"Silver, you know that's Sonic's line" Twilight said.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked them.

"Dad saw something odd, and he decided to come see the Princesses"

"Alright then, I will escort you to them."

With that, he started leading us down the runway to the main corridor.

Knux's POV (When Tails, Twilight and Xavier were heading for the Princesses (Me: THIS IS THE 2nd TO LAST TIME I AM DOING THIS IN THIS CHAPTER)

We turned around to see Fluttershy, Pinkie and Amy behind us. Rouge and Rarity weren't with them. Probably staring at jewels again.

"Hey, guys!" I shouted.

"Hey Knuckles" Fluttershy replied.

"Y'all here for the same reason?" Atlas asked them

"Most likely. Were going to see the Princesses about something that happened earlier." Amy

"Eyyup. Same for us" AJ told them.

"Well, lets hurry then. We have to get there before sunset!" Pinkie exclaimed before running towards Canterlot. The others followed afterwards.

Back to Unknown's POV (Me: FINALLY. WE'RE BACK AT WHERE WE STARTED! *Sigh of relief*)

"So, I can finally meet you all in person. Looks like I really can get the attention of everyone."

They all stared blankly at me. I sweatdropped.

'Didn't think it would surprise them THAT much'

"Okay then, Short Story Time"

"OOOHHH, A STORY! I LOVE STORIES!" Pinkie exclaimed excitedly

"Yeah, I was quite aware of that from before"

"Lightning, what does "Short Story Time" mean?" Spike asked nervously.

"You'll see for yourself"

One trip to my room at the time I'm writing this later...

Fluttershy nearly fainted. Everyone else stared blankly at me again.

"Ohhh, Short Story. I got it." Xavier said looking up.

"Why does everyone look up when I show them the short story?" I sighed.

"So then, you're here because you wanted to meet Sonic and Rainbow in person, but something went wrong, sending them to another world, and potentially, endangering them, and you're planning to go and get them?" Twilight deduced

"Yup, pretty much. But they could be anywhere. And, one other thing. I was planning to take Lightning with me, because she wanted to go see other worlds as well. And I can really only take three people with me, as I use energy quickly."

"Well, Shadow is here in the castle, somewhere. He, Silver, and I can help you. So we all can go."

"*sigh*. I don't know. It would be a bit easier."

I though for a moment.

"...Fine. I'll let you be all backup if we need assistance. But maybe after, I can show you all of my favorite dimensions. As a treat."

They all sighed at my idea, but agreed.

"Well then, lets go see the Princesses."

...

The doors for their room were not as big as i thought they would be. I've seen bigger. But that's besides the point. Guarding the Door was none other than the "Ultimate Life Form" himself, Shadow.

Without saying anything I showed him my life. He didn't look up, like I thought he would do, and he let us inside. He followed me, just to be safe. Classic Shadow.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, you have visitors" he said a bit slowly.

I noticed that something was off with him.

"Hey, Silver. Whats the deal with Shadow? He's acting a bit differently than I imagined." I whispered

"I wouldn't know. Maybe try Flutters over there." he whispered back

I slowed down my pace to match Fluttershy's. She was still shy around me. But I smiled warmly.

"Do you know whats with Shadow?"I whispered to her

"..."

"Please tell me."

"... I think Shadow likes Luna." she told me.

I made an surprised anime face. The one with the poorly drawn white eyes and the sharp teeth. I honestly didn't see that coming.

(Me: LIES. YOU DID. I JUST LIKED THE IDEA. Idea from My Little Pony:Friendship is Chaos by SonicBlaster21. Its a Good Story)

(Unknown: Fine, I did know. I just like using that face.)

I looked over at Shadow. He still had his serous face. To think someone like him actually likes someone in that way. And for over 14 years he still cant express that feeling for her. Then again, he was never really good at that.

'You know what' I thought 'I'm going to get him to tell her'

So, while we all approached the Princesses, I was coming up with a plan. *devious grin*

They happened to be raising the moon at the time, so I had the pleasure of seeing it in person. It was much better up close than watching it from the fabric of time and space.

When they were finished, they turned over to us. They were surprised at my appearance, like everyone else was. They only thought that there was 3 Alicorns, being the Changeling Queen and themselves. But, nonetheless, they smiled warmly at me, seeing how I was with the heroes of both of their worlds.

"Why hello. Who might you be?" Celestia asked me.

"I go by many names in different universe's, but mostly by Unknown. Pleased to meet you, your Highness'" I said to them, bowing in respect.

'Hmm. He seems to have such manners for someone of a young age' Luna thought.

"And how did you get here?" Luna asked.

"Do you want the long story or the short one?"

They blinked at me.

"Why do you ask?" Luna asked me

"Long story is telling you; Short is showing you"

"Well then, I would like to see then" Celestia said

"Short Story it is!" I exclaimed. And with that, I showed them my life.

When I was finished, they blinked.

"...Okay. Short stories aren't always bad when it comes to things like that." Celestia said. She had lived for at least a thousand years, but she had never seen the things that I have seen. Luna spent most of her time on the moon, so it amazed her even more than it did to her sister.

"So, you've lived longer than my older sister. Amazing! Simply, amazing!" She exclaimed.

"It does get kind of lonely though. Being the only person who can travel through time and space. But that is besides the point."

"It truly is amazing, what you have seen all of your life. But, the important matter at hand is that you find Sonic and Rainbow Dash immediately." Celestia ordered.

"Yes, your highness."

We all turned to leave, when I remembered what I had to say.

"Ah yes, before I go, I believe Shadow has something to say to you, Princess Luna" I smiled evilly at Shadow.

Shadow froze in place immediately, with his eye twitching. I was chuckling very softly

'DON'T. YOU. DARE.'

"Yes, Shadow. What is it that you have to tell me?"

He slowly turned around. I couldn't contain myself, so I began giggling. Then, quickly turned back around and sped out of the room. And by that point, I was on the floor, laughing my butt off, tears in my eyes. No one understood why, except Silver, Fluttershy, and Mr. Rays of Sunshine.

FINALLY DONE WITH THIS OVERLY LONG CHAPTER. Its been a while since I updated, but that's because I have a job during the week, which I have no business to tell you all about, so don't ask. Also, I have a poll up on my page, so please check it out. About 2 references here. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 2 References

which started long, LONG, time ago: The Lorax

DO A BARREL ROLL: Best Star Fox 64 quote ever.


	4. LEEROY JENKINS!

Hey guys. If you are reading this, then thank you for still reading my story. It's not the best in the world, but it means a lot seeing people reading my writing (especially since I'm not good at it). Another thing, should the chapters be shorter? Tell me in the Reviews.

Now, Time for the next chapter! LEEROY JENKINS!(it will be referenced sooner or later in this story.) And ... means a time skip until later, just to clarify.

I woke up with a bad headache. I was never a morning person. I'd always stay in bed until I felt like getting up. Or until it was about past 8 o'clock in the morning..

'What happened last night?'

Oh yeah, Pinkie threw a party last night for my arrival. Then I remembered something else. Lightning and I had a great time. I smiled at the thought. Then I remembered that she got knocked out from exhaustion, and I took her home. I was still wide awake. So I decided to run on the ceiling, because nothing is more fun than running on a cloud ceiling, letting the blood rush to your head and getting knocked out. And then...I realized I was still on the ceiling.

'Aww crap' I said with my eyes half closed.

I fell immediately and got my head stuck in the cloud floor.

"CRAP, I GOT MY HEAD STUCK! HELP!" I yelled in distress.

My muffled screams only disturbed the electric mare's peaceful slumber.

"Mom...let me sleep... I'll get my own breakfast... *Snore*" she snoozed

I would have been laughing my butt off if my head weren't stuck in the freaking floor.

"COME ON! WAKE UP ALREADY!"

My screams had no effect on her this time.

'Oh fail, I can teleport' I thought, mentally facepalming myself.

Sometimes I have so many powers I forget some of the ones I can use when I need them. And with that, my head was out of the floor.

"FINALL, MY HEAD WAS STUCK IN THE FLOOR FOR 2 MINUTES! GOSH!"

My headache was gone immediately. My eyes turned pure white and my fur had turned pure red with anger.

(Enter: Angry Unknown)

I stomped over to the sleeping mare. When I stomp, It gets very loud, so she slowly opened her eyes to find an angry stallion staring at her.

"...Why are you staring at me?" she asked me sheepishly

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?**" I asked her angrily.

"...I was sleeping" she said plainly, yawning in my face. My eyes twitched.

"**YOU COULD'VE BEEN A GOOD FRIEND AND HELPED ME OUT!**" I shouted.

Then I picked her up using my psychic powers and put her head in the floor, in the exact place where I was.

"**HA! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT! IT'S FUN RIGHT?"** I laughed evilly.

As my stress went away, my angry aura dissipated. My anger was gone.

"Ah, I feel better now, although that was unnecessary" I said, helping her out of the ground.

When I pulled her up, she punched me in the face. I flew into the wall. I did deserve that.

"Well, anger aside," I said, holding my jaw, which was bleeding a bit "It's about time that we got ready for your adventure."

"My?"

"Yup. I've already been to all those places."

"Wait, can't you see where they are by going to your place in the Time-Space continuum and searching each planet like that"

"Sure, but where is the fun in that? Besides, it would take just as much time doing that as it would going to the planet directly. Plus, it's boring and lonely there, like homeschooling :P" I answered back. And as I finished that sentence I thought to myself 'Where have I heard this planet hopping thing before?'

And then I remembered something important. My special bag.

"Ah, yes. before we go, I have to get something real quick. I'll be right back", and in a flash, I was gone. 1/2 a second later, I reappeared. I had my cool looking pair of black and yellow headphones and trusty green and black bag with me. I keep them as memento's. Although the headphones are very unimportant to the story

"So, you left to get...an old bag and a pair of headphones?" the turquoise mare asked me, tilting her head to the right.

"It's not that old. Besides, it can hold literally anything." I took it off of of my back and opened it to show her the inside. She saw nothing but pure darkness. "It's like Kirby's stomach. A portable black hole, so to speak."

"Okay then, but who's Kirby?"

"You'll see" I said with a bit of fear in my voice. She immediately picked up on it.

"What did he do, try to eat you?"

"...Yes"

"...Wow"

"Hey, I'm not afraid of him, we just got off on the wrong foot early on. We're friends."

...

After a few GRUELING minutes of showing Lighting Kirby, we went to see Twilight and Tails. If you really want to know what happened, here it is.

I took my laptop out of my bag. It gets internet anywhere, no matter how remote the place is. I logged on to my account and went to Google Chrome. From there I went to YouTube and searched for Kirby. And, there was the pink wad of bubblegum himself, Kirby.

The reaction from Lightning was worse than I feared.

"AWWWW. IT'S SO CUTEEEE!"

Now for my over dramatic self. I fell to the ground in agony and started squirming from hearing that word again. I covered my ears in pain and suffering and groaned loudly. Very loudly. Then, I took a deep breath and said:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO!" It could be heard for miles.

With that, I got back up as quickly as I fell. I felt much better.

With that out of the way, we made our way to where we are now.

"So, you two are leaving soon, huh?" Tails said to us. "If you want, I can give you something that could possibly help you."

"No thanks, Tails. I already have everything we need"

Then, I heard footsteps. It was Spike, coming to the door. He had grown a bit; about the size and form of Coredramon from Digimon, with a more muscular build. He happened to grow a small pair of wings for flight. His snout was a bit bigger and more pronounced. He also managed to master his fire abilities.

"I hear you guys are going on an adventure. You mind if I come?"

"Sorry Spike, but he can only take 2 other people or ponies with him."

"Aww. Fine, I wont go then." and in a huff he turned around and left to go back up the stairs. And coming down was Xavier.

"Oh hello, Xavier"

"Hi. Your the Alicorn from yesterday. What was your name again?"

"Just call me Unknown. I don't like to tell the readers my real name."

"...Readers?" Twilight asked oddly.

"You'd understand only if you were Pinkie, which, sadly, you are not."

And, speak of the devil, she was passing by and happened to hear her name.

"Anyone call me?"

I sighed and shook my head and said "We were just talking about you ad your Pinkie Sense."

"Ooohhh, okay. Well, since I'm not needed here, I have to go do something." With that, she hopped along her merry way, seeing if she could break the fourth wall somewhere or something. Classic Pinkie. She never changes.

Spike's POV (At current time)

I have a great idea. One of the best I have ever had. If I can hide in his bag when he isn't looking, then I can go with him. And so, I WIN. *devious grin*

Unknown's POV (At current time)

"Now, lets go see Rarity and Rouge" the mare suggested.

"I don't want to"

"You have to"

"No, I don't"

...

After a few seconds of persuasion, I decided to go. Girls. I will never understand how they do it. They seem to persuade as easily as I can play video games.

At "Rarity and Rouge's Boutique" we saw many jewels piled up on the inside with the Jewel Duo Fantasizing them. We walked in, seeing as how they were so hypnotized by the mess of colors that they wouldn't open the door. I awkwardly cleared my throat. They were unfazed, so I decided to use my secret weapon against jewel fanatics like themselves. I summoned a huge multicolored jewel from another dimension and placed it on the outside, where everyone could see it. And, like plants, they directed their attention to the bright light, their eyes widening at the sight. But, they noticed that the other residents also noticed it, and rushed out the door to protect "the precious". I walked up to them.

"I see you've met Thomas, my fake jewel" I said snickering. Rarity's face turned a light red. Just as I thought, she remembered. She thought no one would remember Tom.

"No one was supposed to remember that. And you were only here for a few days. How did you...oh. Right."

My sides were splitting. I cant help but laugh at things like this. After a few seconds, I regained my breath.

"Ah, funny. But, jokes aside, we just came to say bye before we go tomorrow. And Thomas is a gift, from me to you."

Their eyes widened once again when they heard me finish my sentence. They went and grabbed the jewel, rushed inside the boutique, and giggling was heard soon after. I don't want to now what they did with it.

By now, it was noon, the sun empowering me. The next person we saw was Amy. To me, it was a bit odd seeing her, since Amy used to like Sonic. In fact, I think she still does. But I didn't bring it up. When we saw her, she was on her way to the park with Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom. They had grown up quite a bit. I don't like having to choose favorites, but if i had to, I'd choose Scoots. Speaking of them, Scootaloo's wings had grown, Sweetie's magic had gotten better, and Apple had gotten into community service. For fun. And, they were no longer the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Scoots had followed in Rainbow's footsteps and is a daredevil, with a white crash helmet with a red stripe down the middle. Apple's mark was a piece of paper with a pencil. Sweetie's mark was a square jewel around fire. It looked like a Sol Emerald. I take it that she had pyrokinetic powers like Blaze. Then, I had a great idea.

"Hey, Amy" I said to her.

"Oh, hello. What brings you here?"

"Just saying goodbye to all of our friends before we leave tomorrow. And I see the CMC are here as well."

"Oh, no no no. We aren't the Cutie Mark Crusaders anymore." Scoots told me. "We recently found our special talents. Mine is being a daredevil. Jumping off of high places is my specialty."

"Mine is community service. I actually like it." Apple told me.

"Mine is the power to control fire as well as regular magic" Belle said "I haven't completely mastered it yet though."

"Have you seen Blaze recently? She could help you." I replied to her. "But can I try something real quick?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"You'll see" I smirked. In a flash, the Sol Emeralds surrounded me and I transformed.

(Enter: Blazing Secrets)

"Now, lets see if you can control the Sol Emeralds." I tossed one to her. "Try using fire on these targets. Turn your thoughts into power."

I then summoned some targets. They were just regular ring targets. I put them in midair.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Amy asked with caution.

"Of course I'm sure! Now, Belle, LIGHT 'EM UP!" I shouted, fire billowing out of my nose. My shouting also got the attention of the other ponies around me. They immediately got excited at the sight.

Belle charged up power in her horn and shot balls of fire at each target, burning them.

"Is that all you have?" she asked in a determined tone.

"Nope!"

I summoned 20 more airborne targets. She continued charging power until her fire became a flamethrower, and unleashed its power. All the ponies around us began to cheer in amazement. When she heard this, she started turning red. Not from heat, but from embarrassment. Plainly she hadn't done this in public before.

"That was amazing, Sweetie! I see good thing in your future. Literally." I told her kindly. "Now, can you pass back the Emerald please?"

"Oh, sure." She handed it back to me, her face still a bit red. I took the Emerald back and reverted to my original form, and sent the Emeralds back to the Sol Dimension.

...

We managed to get away from the overpowering crowd of fan ponies. I was exhausted from continuous teleportation. We ended up by the spa, and so I decided that we should take a short break here. I began to think of the hot water, which I have always liked about places like spas. Especially since where I come from, it's usually really hot. But I enjoy the heat. So with heat on my mind, I told my suggestion to the awfully tired looking mare beside me. The idea shook her awake.

"I don't...think I should"

"Aww come on. You deserve it"

"No, I' saying that I shouldn't"

"Come on, what did you do that was so bad?"

Her eyes shrunk at the memory. She decided not to tell me. So, I decided to see for myself what she did. I went to the past, at any point where she was at this spa. Then, I noticed something odd at one point. She was about 8 years old. Apparently she though it would be funny to dive into the spa from the roof, get herself covered in mud, fly out into Rarity and Rouge's boutique, and shake off all the mud in there, go to the cafe and steal herself some sugar, fly into the bowling alley and get a strike, create a tornado in the middle of town, and bail. She was grounded for about a month and a half. She should consider herself lucky. During that time, she had to do community service, where she became great friends with Apple Bloom. And she learned no to do it again. Considering how much damage she had done, the Pinkie Sense was too late for it.

'Oh wow'

I shook my head in amazement that she did that. I couldn't have done that. I'm too kind-hearted.

...

After seeing that, I persuaded the Spa Ponies to let her back in. It took about a minute, but it was worth it.

We were just about to step in when I heard something. I knew someone was stalking us, but I decided to let it slide. It could be fun. And since i couldn't bring my bag and headphones, I had to leave them somewhere. Oh well.

Spike's POV (Current Time)

'Yosh. Now I can my plan can be put in motion'

I looked at my supplies. I had enough food to last me until about noon tomorrow. It should be enough.

With that, I snuck inside the spa and looked for that bag. It took a while, but I managed to find it.

'Maybe I can finally get her attention.'

I could feel my cheeks slightly turning red .

(Flashback)

Ever since I had gotten over Rarity, I had to look for someone else. During my phase of depression, I decided to help Sweetie with her magic. I had been around Twilight long enough to know some of the spells. When she had learned enough, I decided to teach her about the fire magic. And then, a tragic accident happened, which she had gotten her powers from. The Cafe had gotten set on fire because Pinkie had some fireworks that she had set off near the back. Some of them were a bit defective and decided to go into the Cafe instead of the air. They landed near a bottle of oil, and chaos ensued. One of the waiters had not gotten out in time, and was trapped. I couldn't do anything, since I was out of town at the time. And with no other option. Sweetie decided to go in on her own. And when she expected to get burned by the fire, she only felt a slight tickling. She didn't notice it until she had found the missing person, but didn't mind it until she had made her way out. When I had heard the news from Pinkie, I was so proud of her. When i returned, she kissed me on my cheek. I was knock out by her sudden affection.

"Thanks for teaching me" she told me, giggling before I was completely KO'd by her affection.

(End flashback)

I guess I fell for her from then, just being glad to help her when I could.

'Baka, now isn't the time to be thinking about that'

By now I had reached his bag. I zipped open the bigger part of the bag and peered inside. It was nothing but pure darkness.

'All right, thumbs up, lets do this' I took a deep breath.

'LEEROY JENKINS' I shouted in my mind while cannonballing into the seemingly endless bag. 'Where that line came from?'

Unknown's POV (After spa treatment)e

Ah, that was fun. But I was beginning to get hungry. Then I saw a Cafe. Why not stop there for lunch. Even better, I'll call everyone for lunch. So I asked Lightning if she could go and get Amy, the not CMC, Tails, Twilight, Xavier and Spike.

"Why?"

"Just do it and meet me at the Cafe, alright?'

"Okay, fine"

She Sped off to find them. I went to go find the rest of the Mane 6 and Main Sonic Characters. Minus Sonic and Rainbow.

...

At about 1:30 we all sat down for a delicious lunch. I asked where Spike was, because he wasn't with us. Twilight had no idea, saying that she hadn't seen him since noon. I shrugged it aside. I got a footlong sub. There is nothing better than a Subway sammich in the afternoon, stuffing you mouth and talking at the same time. I ate it in about 2-3 minutes. Maybe 4. Others ordered whatever they'd usually order. We saw Trixie and decided to invite her as well. She had gotten a lot nicer over the years, and she and Twilight are good friends now.

...

It was night once again. I had given everypony a special device that would allow them to see what we saw, just so that they wouldn't feel left out of the adventure, and so that they'd know when we needed assistance. Lightning had made her way home, but I had something that I MUST do before I leave.

I used Chaos Control to teleport to Canterlot Castle. The guards saw me and let me in. Shining and Silver were at the front gate, waiting for me. I contacted them beforehand to let them know I was coming.

"So, what did you have to here?" Silver asked me.

"Well, I thought it was about time that Shadow told Luna something." I said deviously.

"You mean what happened yesterday?" Shining asked, chuckling a bit.

"Exactly. But we need to get Princess Celestia out of the room and find some way to get Shadow in."

We pondered for a moment. Then Silver had an idea.

"How about we ask Princess Celestia to announce your expedition to go find Sonic and Rainbow. That could work."

"Y'know, that just might work Silver. But how do we get Shadow in the room?" Shining asked, still in thought.

I was thinking while they were talking, and got a great idea.

"How about I disable his Chaos Powers to prevent him from escaping."

"Genius! Okay then, lets do this. Unknown, you go with me. Silver, go and tell Celestia about what she has to do."

"Got it"  
"Got it"

Then Pinkie comes out of nowhere.

"All right, chums. Thumbs up. Lets do this!" She turned towards the inside of the castle and shouted at the top of her lungs "LEEROY JENKINS!"

And I couldn't help but start busting a gut. I love that meme.

"..."  
"..."

I was laughing too hard to explain to them. And after I recovered, I simply told them "No time for games! LETS GO!"

We all went to our respective locations, and Operation: DarkxDark, began.

...

It was finally time. The conditions have been set. We were by a window to see what was going on. Shadow was trapped in the room with no ways to escape. Luna was making puppy dog eyes, pleading that he would tell her his secret. I heard Shadow make a hard swallow. His breathing was a bit loud, and I know for sure that he was sweating. And red.

"Why wont you tell me?"

"I... I can't. It's too embarrassing."

The three of us were trying hard not to make too much noise, otherwise our cover would be blown. It was too funny not to laugh though.

"It's no use (giggle)" Silver whispered to us. I almost blew our cover when he said that. It's too funny when he says it.

"Please?"

"I'm sorry princess."

*sigh* "Well, there is more than one way to get out an embarrassing secret"

'Oh dear' I thought to myself.

She summoned a feather and decided to tickle him to death.

"Behold, **THE FEATHER OF TRUTH!**"

She decided to start on his face. As the feather made its way around, it got up his nose, causing him to sneeze on it.

"Oh, darn." Luna said to herself. "Now I have to clean it"

She then began to think of another way, when her face lit up and a great idea was found.

"Oh, Shadow~" she said in an alluring tone. Black Bolt over there, who was recovering from his sneeze, his face shone a bright red. It was hilarious.

"...Y-Yes, princess?"

"Come here please~" She answered, putting on her cutest face.

"...Y-yes princess." he answered slowly, slinking his way to her.

"I have something to give to you~"

"...Can you show me, you highness?" he asked very nervously.

"You have to come to me to see it~"

Shadow's nervousness turned gained a slight curiosity, wanting to know what it was. I could see it.

As the Dark Knight made his way to the Dark Princess, his pace slightly increased. Soon, he was standing in front of the Princess. This was the moment of truth. What will happen? Find out next time on Journey into the Dragon Balls Chaos Emeralds Pokemon of Leeroy Jenkins and Captain Falcon...No. No cliffhangers. I would never do that. BACK TO TEH STORAY.

Then, his movement was restricted by magic. Luna was keeping her grip tight.

'Crap, there's no escape for me. Why did I bother listening to those two idiots.'

She pulled him up close, then gave him a (I can't believe I'm writing this :L) a kiss. And as soon as she let go of him, he fell to the ground, with swirly hearts in is eyes, his mouth open with glee. He was twitching a bit. His whole body was red, not just his face.

"Aww, it looks like I figured it out" she said aloud, her face a bit.

The last part was a bit much for us, as we didn't see it coming. And so, because we were completely taken by surprise, we fell off of the wall like we were hit by a Gomu Gomu no Pistol. Luckily, we recovered from the sudden Knock-Out Punch and teleported to the Princesses Room Door. I knocked on the door.

"Princess, (snicker) it's us"

She opened the door for us, her face still a bit red. We saw the state of Shadow, or should I say the Love-struck sit down comedian, because we all were laughing.

"Can you take him back to his room. I think he's had enough of me for one night" she told us, giggling a bit.

"Yes (giggle) your highness(giggle)" Silver tried to say while trying to contain himself. It certainly wasn't easy.

By that point, Celestia had returned, and wondered what was going on without her.

"(giggle) Oh nothing, Princess (giggle) Celestia" Shining said, in the same tone as Silver.

"Well, (giggle) I'd best be going, (giggle) your Highness" I said, trying to hold myself from laughing too hard.

...

Man was that fun. I made my way to Lightning's house. It was about 10:30. I expected her to be sleeping, but she was watching TV.

"Where've ya been"

"Out having so much fun"

"Why couldn't I go?"

"I'll show you what happened tomorrow, before we leave to the first Dimension."

"Ugh, fine" she pouted.

"By the way, each world will take about 3 days of continuous searching to complete. Just a disclaimer"

"Yeah yeah yeah :P" said Miss Negative, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Anyways, it's about time we get some sleep. Now, where is my bag."

"Over there." She pointed by the front door.

"Thank you"

...

FINALLY! IT'S OVER! THE CHAPTER IS FINALLY OVER! 4325 WORDS IN THE CHAPTER! A PERSONAL RECORD! I would like to thank all 333 people for checking this Fic out. I'd also like to thank SonicMX and his Cousins for constant updates on their stories, and their hilarity. Please Check them out and give them some support. Their story is really good. Anyways, Thanks for reading. PEACE :)

Chapter 3 References

"One Trip to a 1990's collectibles store later..."-Code: MENT Episode 14. It's really funny.

Wow, only one reference in the last chapter. I need to step up my game. Although, there is a Crap-ton of references in this chapter.

Edit: Before I forget, be sure to check out the poll on my page. and be sure to check out Galaxysonic's story. be nice to him, as he needs support more than I do. that is all


	5. The First Dimension-Kingdom Hearts

Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa kyaputen osoroshī gozen. (Translation: Hello. I am CaptainAwsum.) Trying out Google Translate. Why Japanese? Because Japanese sounds cool and I am watching One Piece. I will be putting more Japanese in random parts of the story.

Ok guys. Last chapter we had the first hint of violence and romance. If you liked it good. If not, then YOU MAKE ME SAD. I've also made a new addition. Music will be added to certain parts of the story. Also, 3 more things.

1. If any deviantartists are kind enough to do something for me, PM me and I will tell you.

2. Go to Galaxysonics page and support him. He needs it. GO AND DO IT. OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE!

3. I will have a poll on my page. Please go check it out.

Okay then, My body is ready :D, so lets get into the story. And skip Spike's POV if you don't like me talking about my Pokemon stuff.

…

Spikes POV (Current time)

Wow, the inside of his bag is bigger than I thought. It never seems to end. I'd probably end up getting lost in here.

'Why do I see a 3DS over there...you know what, never mind. If it's there, imma use it.'

'Hmm, whats his deal with Pokemon and such?' I saw a few DS games and some cards. Most of them were pretty old, and some of them were newer. But that's not important. The point is that I'm finally going somewhere awesome.

"Subarashi!" I said, pumping my fist in the air. 'Wait, what did I say?' I shook my head '*sigh* Never mind'

I felt the bag move a bit. I almost blew my cover, so I'd have to be more quiet. I sighed. This is harder than I thought

Unknown's POV ( Current Time)

(Dive Portal: KH 3D)

(Music: Dive Portal)

We were on our way to the first Dimension, The Kingdom Hearts universe. Here, we would change to our human forms.

"We're reaching the Dimension portal! Get ready for your form change!"

A bright light engulfed us.

(End Music)

…

(Music: Field Theme-Radiant Garden)

We landed in Radiant Garden, in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. I had landed safely; Lightning had not. She was on the ground, knocked out from transport. Even though she does it at least twice a year, she hasn't done it as much as her parents have. I sighed. This meant that I'd have to carry her until she wakes up. Well, it would be kind of odd if we ended up here naked, so I'll give you a basic gist of what we had on. I was wearing Sora's KH2 clothing, but blue instead of black, with a long black coat that had my Question Mark on the back. I also had Ventus's Armor part on the side of my left arm. Lightning had on blue jeans and a white T-shirt and a Turquoise jacket with her Cutie Mark on the back. And apparently, she keeps her wings wherever she goes, so they were poking out of her back.

Well, since we were here, I thought we should go visit Merlin the wizard, since he lives here now. We landed in the area that Sora lands in the first time you visit here in KH2. I used my psychic powers to levitate her into the air.

'No. No. No. This won't work. I have to make this seem less rude'

I took me no time whatsoever to think of another way. I mentally face-palmed myself. I levitated her down from the air into my arms, and went on my way.

I was only past the Moogle Shop when a Shadow (The Heartless) appeared.

'Crap. You've got to be joking'

Then, more appeared, and soon there were enough to fill the container of a truck.

*sigh* "Ok guys, you want this the easy way or the hard way?"

One was stupid enough to reply by swiping at me. I saw it coming, it was pretty obvious.

"Okay then. That's how you want it, and that's fine by me" I smirked.

I levitated Lightning into the air, and opened my bag to pull out two long sticks. I held them in front of me, and a bright light appeared from them. And in my hands were two Keyblades, the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper.

Then the sky became dark. At first I though it was a big cloud, and when I looked up, I saw a cloud of Heartless about to rain death upon me. Or so they thought.

(Music: Destiny's Force)

"Nitoryu..." I said slowly and soundly.

And then the area around me turned dark.

"**Nanajuni Pound Ho!"** I shouted releasing waves of light energy at the opposing enemies. The enemies in the area in above of me were decimated. They dropped drive orbs, and I collected them.

'100 down, 400 more to go'

"Sai Kuru!" I shouted, ramming into the Heartless in front of me. That took out about 50. I repeated the attack again, this time attacking behind me, defeating yet another 50. More drive orbs were collected. Drive gauge is now 3.

"Okay, I've had enough fun. Time to finish this." I held the Keyblades parallel to each other.

"Nigiri!"

The stupid Heartless began to charge at me. They had no idea what was in store for them.

"Hirameki!" Two Light-based projectiles were launched from my weapons of mass destruction, decimating another 75 Heartless. This is getting annoying. I'll just hack and slash my way through them.

…

After a while of Hacking and Slashing, I noticed that Lightning had woken up. All of what had happened, she saw, and stared in awe. She saw me get covered by the sheet of darkness, and then see it explode in the light. She saw me send projectile attacks from my Keyblades and destroy all of the enemies that had I had hit. If she could, I'd say that her mouth hit the floor.

"Oh, hey," I said, blocking the heartless' relentless attacks "Your awake!"

"ITTAI NANI GA OKOTTE IRU!?" she said, so confused that she was speaking in Japanese. I just started laughing.

"Well, I was going to someone to stay for a while *block* until you woke up, *slash* but then these guys *Ragnarok* showed up"

She just kept staring at what I was doing. She didn't know what was going on, or how I was good enough to talk while I was doing it. I saw how amazed she was. I smirked and tuned my back to my enemies.

"Well, when you've played video games *Limit* as long as I have, then you *block-counter* then you know what's going to *Faith* happen at almost every moment."

Now, to amaze her even more, I decided to use a Drive Form: Limit. (Limit form is different from the Limit attack, for those who don't know)

A bright light emitted from me, and my form changed. My clothes changed from blue to black.

"Is that all?" I shook my head in disapproving manner. The Heartless were a bit confused

"Not even close"

"Kage no kurōn-jutsu!" I said, using Japanese hand symbols, and two shadow clones appeared beside me. One had the Fenrir, and the other had the Metal Chocobo.

"All Right!"  
"All Right!"

We noticed Lightning sweat-drop.

'It's like a nightmare in real life'

"Whatever"  
"Whatever"  
"Whatever"

Then we turned around to see only a few left. Smirking, we charged at them, slashing and watching the hearts float into the air. Soon there was only one left. Then, it started to grow. Bigger and larger, until it became a Darkside. I stepped forward, pointing the Oathkeeper at it.

"Ready to get beat?"

It gave me a look that said no, and then two more Darksides spawned on the other side of town.

"Really"  
"Really"

And suddenly, a small creature came into view, holding up a Keyblade any KH fan would know, and defeated a Darkside them in a single swing. I smiled.

"Looks like The King finally noticed. Its about time."

Then I decided to finish it off. I turned to my clones.

"Ready?"

They nodded, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, the Ultima Weapon was floating in front of me. Then it disappeared, appearing in my mouth (don't worry, it was clean :D), the blade facing towards the left. The other Darkside was a bit preoccupied with the King, so I had this one to myself. I looked towards it.

"Time to die!" I said, pointing the Oblivion at it.

"Enjeru..." the target readied a chest laser. Then, the area around us turned dark.

"GIRI!" (Enjeru- Angel. I think. Giri means slash.)

The attack was so fast and devastating, that only the people who were looking could see what happened. *taunt* The girl floating in midair was shocked, with her eye twitching and her mouth open. I chuckled and flew up to her and closed her mouth.

(Music Ends)

"A plane could fit in there, so you'd better close it" then she punched me to the floor. My head was stuck in the floor, and I couldn't breathe this time.

'Not again' This time however, I teleported immediately out of the ground and in front of Lightning.

"Your a devil, you know that"

"Yup" she smiled a bit like Nami. (Too much One Piece?)

I released my powers, and she fell like a stone, but landed on her feet.

"Cool, I keep my wings here, too." she then proceeded to start flying gracefully in the air. I floated down. Then I heard a shriek coming from my bag. I sighed, knowing what happened. I put down my bag, opened it up, and pulled out a very confused Spike, who stowed away in my bag while I wasn't looking. Lightning and I shot looks at him, and he proceeded to smiled sheepishly.

"...H-hey, guys. I d-didn't realize that I was in your bag"

"I figured you'd follow us Spike." I told him. Then Lightning slapped me. I could tell she would never stop doing that.

"If you knew, then why didn't you take him out the bag before we left? Didn't you say that you could only carry two more people with you?"

"Well...there is a loophole. If an organic being was small enough to fit inside my bag, then the person could bypass the effects of my transportation because my bag is really complicated in that way. Plus I didn't feel like taking him out" and then she punched me in the gut. My eyes almost popped out of my head. Moaning and groaning, I slowly fell to the floor.

"...Why..." I said painfully, on the ground. Then I recovered and got back up.

*sigh* "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND USING ME AS A PUNCHING BAG!?" *Angered anime face*

"Its fun" she smiled evilly again.

…

After a few minutes of explaining things to the Mickey, he fully understood the situation.

"So, we have to find out where Sonic and Rainbow are, if they're here, correct?"

"Exactly. We came to see if they somehow made it here." I told him.

"And its your fault we're in this situation" she scolded.

"No it is...oh wait, yes it is"

She tried to punch me again, but I'm not going to let her do it again, so I teleported out of the way. Because she missed, she hit the side of a building, causing it to BREAK. There was some guy eating a bowl of cereal, and he was like "WUT?!". We all shot disapproving looks at her. She smiled sheepishly. Then, I remembered something.

"Okay guys" I said, referring to Spike and Lightning "You need some way of protecting yourselves. Punching stuff wont fix everything *looks at the chick*, so you'll need one of these." I summoned two of my Keyblades.

Since Spike hadn't seen them yet, he was amazed at them. His eyes went wide.

"Coooolllll~. I want the Black one."

"Sorry Spike, but the Keyblade chooses its master, not the other way around. If it senses a pure heart, then it will come to you when you need help."

"Awwwww..."

"Well, I already know that you will get one, because you have only pure intentions. Mostly. I don't know about her" *points at Lightning*

"HEY! NOT COOL!"

"Well, its true" I shrugged. And I remembered something else important.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing?" I looked at the sky.

'NO! Never again!'

…

Back on Equestria...

(Tails' Room during the fight with the Heartless)

*alarm*

(Alarm Music: Guile's Theme)

*yawn~* "Spike, turn of the alarm, please." *yawn~*

...(a minute passes)

*head is under pillow* "Fine, I'll do it myself."

When he got down, he found that Spike was nowhere to be found. The alarm was still going off.

'Where is that alarm'

*flashback*

Me: Here. This is for you guys.

*Gives tails an Wii U Gamepad looking object.*

Tails: What is it? I've haven't seen tech this advanced before.

Me: It's and Inter-Dimensional camera-thingy. I'll give it to you so you can see what where doing and where we're going and such. It makes an alarm when something is happening, and it changes depending on the situation. So basically whatever I see you see on that device.

Tails: Okay. Cool.

Me: There are more for all of your friends and the Princesses. So everyone will see.

Tails: Got it.

*End Flashback*

'Ohhh, right'

He trotted over to it, and on the he saw something that blew his mind.

"Okay then. That's how you want it, and that's fine by me" - Video received

He saw everything that happened, and was so mind blown, that he even forgot about Spike...until I pulled him out of my bag, like some random magician would pull a rabbit out of a hat. Except mine is much more awesome.

"Spike...!"

Twilight had come downstairs to wee what the alarm was all about. Then she saw Tails' angry expression planted on his face.

"Don't tell me..."

*Sigh* "Yup, he did. Not like we all didn't expect him to."

Xavier had come downstairs as well, rubbing his eyes from dragging himself out of bed, literally.

"Why is there an alarm. It's Saturday. No one likes waking up this early, not even Mom."

"What are you talking about, young man? Of course I do. There's still stuff I need to know"

Tail's trotted over to his boi.

"Well, this is something you might want to wake up and see." He played back the scenes that he saw and showed them to the two.

…

They didn't know what to say. They've seen power before, as in Hyper Sonic and Rainbow Strike (Harmony In Chaos), but this is beyond what they've seen. A little mouse guy taking out two huge monsters of darkness in a single swing each. Their jaws hit the ground and their eyes turned white.

"Holy cra-" he couldn't finish his sentence because his mother hit him on the back of his head.

"Haven't I told you not to say that." she scolded him

"But you and dad say it occasionally" he complained

"Sadly, that doesn't give you the right to say it as well."

"Anyway, how did he do that?" the young stallion pouted

"I really don't know." his mother told him

"That must be King Mickey. He told me about him the day before" Tails told them.

"He didn't tell me" he complained again.

"You were with Spike"

Then, there was a knock on the door. It was Pinkie and Amy. Pinkie was ranting before they even opened the door.

"OHMYGOHSDIDYOUSEEWHATIJUSTSAWITWASALLLIKEBOOMANDF OOSHAND-*muffled noises*"

"Yes, we did" Tails said.

"Was that really that guy that was here yesterday? And why was Spike with him?"

"All of your questions will be answered soon enough guys. Lets just wait for the others."

…

(Back on Radiant Garden)

"I see our friends have noticed us" I said, hearing Guile's theme coming from my bag.

I took out the device and showed it to them.

"Hey guys!"-Lightning  
"Hello! Nice to meet you all."-Mickey

"You all are amazed; I can see it on your faces" I smirked

'He's acting like Sonic...' they all thought.

"So that is your form as a human" Twilight said, decided to break the silence.

"Yup"

"THATWASAMZINGHOWDIDYOUDOTHATAREYOUREALLYASOVERPOW EREDASMETAKNIGHTAND-*moar muffled noises*"

"Yes Pinkie. I see your subconscious has visited Dreamland. You've seen Kirby right. AND TALK NORMALLY PLEASE!"

"Yup. He was so cute~" *Anime face-floor* "And pink~"

"He was cute wasn't he, Pinkie" Lightning said in agreement. My face continued to drill into the floor.

"Anyway..." I got up from the floor "Not to brag, but that was only a small part of my power"

"Can your power go Over 9000?" Pinkie asked, crushing a random scouter under her hoof.

"Pinkie, enough of the random memes. I think that's enough for two chapters" I told her.

"We should really go and find them, Unknown." Mickey told us. I nodded.

"Okay guys, we'll talk to you later."

"Bye!"

Okay guys, that's enough for this chapter. I'm starting to loose it, mostly because I haven't played Kingdom Hearts in like, forever. I'm glad they're releasing KHFM in English, so imma make sure to get it. Anyways, the delay was mostly because A LOT of stuff happened during the weekend.

20/7/13-My little bros b-day. I wont tell how old he is. We had a great time at a hotel. But we only stayed there for one night.

21/7/13-Me and BRM had an AMAZING Meme battle. It's a new story I have up. The info is on there. (Deleted by Fanfiction)

Shoutouts:

RainbowShowers: Like I told you, you were the first person I started reading here. Thanks for continued support.

SonicMX: You sir, are one of the best people I've never met. Thank you as well for everything that you have done, as the all were great.

Ashley Tigers: I'm glad I started following you, and thank you for following me as well.

Star: You have much faith in everyone that you read don't you. Thanks for having some for me.

TheAwesomeCoolJay: You also have a really good story. I like how you have everypony like Sonic, and how you made him an Alicorn. Good luck with the rest of your OVA's.

Chet-Manely01: While you may not like OC's, I didn't either. Until I read some random person's Fanfic that had their OC in it, then I liked the idea.(I can't remember the person) Either way, keep up the good work in yours.

Mistythehedgehogsonicfan: I am very glad that you recovered, and not hospitalized anymore, and putting me in your story as well. Your story Is really good, and I am an idiot for not liking it sooner.

Galaxysonic: Do I have to say it again guys. GO AND SUPPORT HIM! He needs a little help. Give him some ideas.

And some stuff that I cant remember, sadly. Either way, REFERNCE TIME.

# on the ceiling- Spongebob. I loved that scene.

# showing Lighting Kirby-Any girl over the age of 11 to my little brother. It is from real life.

# - Like no one knows where this one is from.

# 's Cutie Mark- Kick Buttowski. I loved that show.

# talking in Japanese for no reason- that's because I was watching One Piece

# JENKINS!x2- one of the greatest memes in history.

# - GIR quote from Invader Zim. The animations weren't much to look at, but GIR more than made up for it.

#8. It's no use- another one of the greatest memes in history

# Gomu No Pistol- Again, One Piece.

#10. Knock-Out Punch- Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts 3D

...Wow...ten+ memes in that one chapter. I don't think any chapter will have that many References/Memes in it. Though I will be reusing most of the memes/references. Tell me if there was too much One Piece in this chapter or not, because I think so, but I don't really care. And, give me 7 good reviews or view my story until it reaches 500, and I will make a Special for the Party that happened during the third and fourth chapter. Anyways, thanks for continued support and God Bless.

-CaptainAwsum9999


	6. The First Dimension-Kingdom Hearts Pt 2

Well, guys, thanks for supporting me for this long. You reviewers, followers and people who like my story are awesome. And you. Guest person. I want to see your story. Anyways, my body is ready, and now to get on with the story. *Unknown appears out of nowhere*  
Unknown: Thanks for reading readers.  
Me: Where did you come from?  
Unknown: I'm always here, remember?  
Me: Let's get on with this story already.  
Unknown: Fine. :P

(Music: Radiant Garden Field Theme)

The King thought we should split up. Lightning thought the same, mostly because she wanted to ask me something. But I rather stay together. So we did Rock-Paper-Scissors.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors" I had rock. She had paper.

"Dang it. :P"

"Ha. I win"

"Whatever"

So, she won. Whatever. Again. How girls do it, I will probably never know.

Her: Okay, there is something that I need to ask you.

'Great, I bet its a girl-crush thing' *shudder*

Me: What is it?

Her: There is this guy that I like back on Equestria...

'Called it'

Her: How do I get him to notice me?

Me: Well, it's usually the other way around. It's harder for the guy to get noticed by the girl. Plus, how do you know he doesn't like someone else?

Her: Well I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while. He is so dreamy~.

'NO! NO! NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!'

Her: His name is Sky Shadow. He's part of the Wonderbolt's.

Me: Well, you need to do your best to get him to notice you. Showing off works. Or maybe do the thing you do to me, that face.

Her: Maybe that could work. Okay, I'll try it when we finish with our adventure.

Me: Enough. I can't stand to hear things like that.

Her: Why.

I looked away coldly.

Me: I don't want to tell you.

*makes that face*

Her: Please~?

Me: It wont work on me this time. It's too personal.

Her: Fine. I wont ask.

'I will get it out of him eventually' she smiled evilly.

…

We reached the Villain's Vale. We searched every area before, with no luck.

Me: We searched everywhere. Not one clue.

Lightning just collapsed. I sighed.

Her: I'm too tired to do anything else. I'm hungry too.

Me: You read my mind. But first, let me call Mickey and see if he found anything.

And speak of the devil, I got a call from him.

Mickey: Found anything?

Me: I was just about to call you. And no.

Mickey: Well, you have to leave soon, then. They could be anywhere.

Me: Yeah, we'll leave after lunch.

Mickey: Okay.

Spike, who had been sleeping in my bag, woke up with a yawn. In my face.

Spike: did you find them?

We shot looks at him.

Lightning: Well, if they were here, it would've been nice if you'd help us.

Me: You were the one who decided to stow away in my bag. You have to help us since you're here.

Spike: Yeah, but I don't want to. I need a vacation. Twilight overworks me.

I stuffed him back into my bag. If he wanted a vacation, he could stay in there for all I care. and then I remembered something. I opened the bag.

Me: YOU BETTER NOT BE TOUCHING MY STUFF! IF YOU ARE, I'LL JUMP IN THERE AND SLAP YOUR FACE TO PIECES!

And just to make sure, I jumped into my bag. Lightning was just watching the whole time. I jump out the bag, satisfied.

Me: That was just a warning. Anyway, Lightning. Time to go!

She groaned.

…

Since she was so lazy, I decided to carry her to the Fountain Court. She fell asleep while in my arms. Ugh. But I like surprising people, and when she woke up, she saw the beautiful fountain, the mist gleaming in the colors of the rainbow. Then she realized I was carrying her. I made a cocky smile. She just started blushing madly.

Her: How do I always manage to get into these situations?

Me: I really don't know. It just happens.

She jumped out of my arms and started flying around the fountain. I looked up. I decided to do the same. (I wish I could have all these powers in real life T-T) I set my bag on the ground. Spike, who for all I know was playing my 3DS, popped his head out of the opening.

Spike: Oh, cool~. I think I've had enough fun inside. Time to fly!

His wings are kind of like Dragonite's wings. They're tiny, yet they can still fly. How they do that I have no idea.

(Music ends)

...

(Music: Field Theme Hollow Bastion)

Micky found us having a great time. We all were soaking wet. Not because of the mist, but because we kept splashing water at each other. Luckily, I had my Keyblades to protect myself with, so I wasn't as drenched as the other two were. And even so, I decided to pull a Mario by turning into Blazing Secrets. I landed in the water, with my awesome coat blowing in the wind.

Me: HA HA! EAT THAT PHYSICS! I DEFY YOU!

And then they decided to test my theory. By splashing water all over me. But it evaporated before it reached me. I crossed my arms and smirked.

Me: Your going to have to do better than- Oh.

Lightning had brought a cloud over my head. A HUGE CLOUD.

Me: Well, crap. *half-closed eyes*

A whole Aquarium's worth of water fell on top of me. When the steam cleared, I was still standing, unaffected by the attack

Me: HA! YOU ALL DRENCH ME LIKE A BUNCH OF LITTE GRILS!

Then, Spike broke through my barrier of fire, with a...KEYBLADE?! HE HAD THE BOND OF FLAME!

Me: CHIMICHANGA! How in Kingdom Hearts did you get that?!

Lightning's mouth was wide open, but regained her senses and drenched me.

Me:...Fine, you win. But how did you get that?

Spike: I don't know. I just closed my eyes, and I saw a bright light. Then, it was in my hands.

Lightning: How come he got one before me?

Me: Probably because he has a heart set for light. You, I don't know why.

And then we noticed the King was watching us, his mouth open, surprised to no end.

Mickey: I don't know how he got that, but I just hope that he uses it for good reasons.

Spike: Don't worry. I only had one plan in mind.

Lightning: I bet I know what it was.

Spike's face turned red.

Spike: I wish you didn't.

Then we heard a roar. Not from some random monster, but from our stomachs.

Me: MY BOTTOMLESS PIT NEEDS TO BE FILLED!

They all stared blankly at me. Well, its not my fault. Being immortal at this age was a bit of bad luck. I'm always hungry.

Me: Well, what are you all waiting for. LETS GO AND EAT!

I jogged over to the mat that Mickey had set up while we were flying around the fountain. It was a feast fit for a king. Literally. I began to stuff my face. It was delicious. They all were disgusted. I finished chewing and swallowed.

Me: What? I don't like acting boring all the time. The readers-

Spike and Lightning: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT LAST CHAPTER?

Me: YOU JUST DID IT YOURSELF!

Random Person: I'M GOOD AT YELLING TOO!

Me: Fine, I'll stop. The point is that being boring is dull. I like the way I am.

Spike: So you like stuffing your face with food.

Me: Yes.

Lightning: You like breaking the fourth wall and defying physics.

Me: Yes again.

Then we heard footsteps. We turned around to see Sora and Riku. I smiled greatly.

Me: Hey guys. Long time, no see. *Sonic Pose*

Lightning: Stop copying my dad.

Sora: Hey. How have you been?

Me: Great. Oh, and watch this. *Summons Keyblades*

Sora: Cool. How did you use 3 though?

Me: Remember how I told you I can copy abilities from other people.

The two nodded.

Me: Well, there is someone who uses 3 swords. And I copied his ability to do so.

'I see what he means by boring'-Lightning *Looks back, anime style*

Riku: Either way, who's the girl with wings and the dragon?

Me: This is Lightning. *gestures her*. And the dragon is Spike.

Sora: Well, hey guys.

He proceeded to shake their hands. He was always that way. Riku shrugged and did the same.

After they got aquainted, we proceeded to tell them the situation.

…

Riku: So, you guys have to find Lightning's parents, Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

Me: Yeah. But we cant stay for much longer. We have to leave to go the next dimension.

Sora: Awww. I wish you could though.

Then, something exploded over by the Restoration Site. I had an idea of where it would've came from.

Me: Oh dear. Do you think-

Mickey: Yup. The Heartless may have come out of the Cavern of Remembrance.

Spike: Well, what are we waiting for. Lets go get them! *Summons Keyblabe*

Riku: Spike, don't get cocky just because you have a Keyblade now. That happened to Sora and I.

Sora: He's right. Don't make that mistake. You have to get better first.

Mickey: Come on fellas! We have to get there quickly.

(Music Ends)

…

We reached the entrance. The area around us was devastated. Destruction as far as the eye can see. Those annoying Reckless must've had fun. I growled. "Lowlifes" *Serious Mode*

Me: I'm off to go find any that have gotten too far away. You guys stay here and make sure that no one gets hurt and that no more escape!

(Music: Sinister Shadows, Kingdom Hearts II)

With that, I floated into the air, and broke the sound barrier. I went to down to the Crystal Fissure. Following the paths, I made my way to The Great Maw. I looked down to see a group of huge Reckless below me. I gasped. They've never gotten as big as that. I dive-bombed it sending it crashing into the ground. The shock wave was loud enough to be heard from where my friends were.

Riku: Unknown, doing what he does best. *shrugs and sighs*

Lightning: I know he's good, but will he be okay? 'Wait, why am I worried about him. He got us into this mess'

Sora: Don't worry about it. He's better than Riku. And he's really good.

Well, that didn't take it out. It's defenses are higher than I thought. But then again, I don't feel like using my full power. I need a challenge from time to time. And speaking of challenges, about One Thousand Heartless appeared. I frowned.

"Well, I defeated you all before, I can do it again."

The largest Reckless accepted my request by FIRING AH LAZAR at me. I simply dodged.

"Tsk, Tsk. You must do better than that." and as I finished my sentence, all of the heartless in the area dog-piled me. They didn't know what was in store for them. Since I felt like it I decided to use a more official Sonic the Hedgehog form. My hair started turned Sonic blue and my eyes slowly turned yellow. Then, there was a bright light.

(Enter: Empowerment)

Yup. Readers, this is my super form. My speed is increased to OVER 9000 times the speed of light (Broken, I know), and my power is OVER 9000 times the power of Hyper Sonic (REAL~ Broken). Although, I wont go that fast and I wont use all of my power. Or so I thought.

"Well, are you all ready for a beating?"

Apparently not, because they all tried to run. Those sorry soulless beings of darkness. They decided that they needed backup. Then, some Corridors of Darkness appeared, a lot bigger than usual. And out came so many bosses that it wasn't even funny anymore, and there were too many to name. I retained my serious demeanor.

"Hah, there's no strength in numbers!"

I summoned two of my Keyblades and raised them in the air.

"**LIGHT!**" *Uses Faith*I shouted very dramatically and climatically. Six pillars of light surrounded me, reaching the skies. A bright light engulfed the area. The group were steadily holding off the heartless, and saw my epicness from where they were.

Sora: Again, what he does *Block* best *counter*.

Mickey: He never changes, does he? *slash*

'How is he THAT powerful!?'-Lightning *Punch*

I wiped out a good three quarters of the enemies. The other quarter were all the bosses. There were so many. Ranging from the first one in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep to Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix. Some bosses die hard don't they.

"Well, since you guys didn't die, you have to face, MY SPEED!" and before you could blink, I was gone, and so was the Red Armor. And then the Guard and Opposite Armors were gone as well. Every second, one boss disappeared. Then, there was only the Phantom, Kurt Zisa, the Arc Behemoth, and the Groundshaker were left. The only real problem would be the Phantom. I never did beat that boss. But I know how to. And I defeated all of the other petty enemies, leaving Phantom left.

"Time to die!"

(Music ends)

…

After a lot of magic and Chaos Control, the Phantom fell. He was just as hard as he was in Kingdom Hearts, and he tried to take my soul away from me. And I just so happened to record the entire thing. Because my future self traveled back in time and recorded the event, and gave it to the me at this moment, so that way I can show everyone what happened. It even had background music! Anyways, enough of that, I teleported back to my friends, who were struggling to keep the endless raid of Heartless from escaping into town.

"I see you need no help here"

Lightning: That's easy for you to say! You're more powerful than Dad in his Hyper Form!

Me: And the sad thing is that this isn't even my full power. Anyway, I'll help you all out.

I snapped my fingers, and the horde of enemies disappeared. It was that simple. I could've done that the whole time, BUT I DIDN'T! The others just stared at me. I shrugged and powered down.

Me: I wanted SOME sort of challenge people, but they were just beginning to annoy me. I'm sure Lightning knows how that feels. *Evil Smile*

Her: HEY! It was your own fault for being an idiot in the first place!

Me: So? You could've been a good friend and helped me.

Spike: Stop arguing, guys. You sound like a couple.

We were completely caught off guard with his response. We started blushing and looking in different directions rapidly. The others just laughed at us.

Riku: He's right. They do. *chuckle*

Me: C'mon guys, stop it! *Regains normal posture* Not cool!

Lightning had lost her voice, because she had nothing to say about that. They continued laughing. And then I walked in front of her.

Me: No, guys. Just, no. Leave us alone. Or I'll tell them who you like Spike. *Slightly annoyed voice*

Spike: *GASP* You wouldn't.

Me: I would.

Lightning just looked at me and said: I don't need your help. *Looks away*

I turned around and smirked.

…

Me: Well, guys. It looks like it's time to go. Who knows, maybe we can come here sometime soon.

Sora: Okay, we'll see you around then.

Mickey: We'll see you soon!

Riku: Good luck!

I open the Dive Portal. And then, we heard footsteps, and behind us were Kiari and the various Final Fantasy characters in this world.

Kiari: HEEYY!

We waved at them and entered the portal. I left it slightly open so I could hear what they said.

Cloud: Who were those guys that were with Unknown?

Sora: It's a long story.

Kiari: Well, I'd be willing to hear one.

Cloud: I'm not.

Mickey: Okay, I'll tell you on the way to the computer room.

(Music: Live and Learn)

Well guys, that's the end of this chapter. And the next won't be up for a while because I will be working on the bonus as well as the regular storyline. So more work for me. And just my luck, I got sick. REALLY BAD. I'm sneezing everywhere. At least it gives me more time to work on this. Two things.

One, the cover picture shows where the heroes will be going next. So if you know what the picture is from, then good for you.

And two, Unknown has something important to say.

Unknown: And to all those haters out there. DON'T DISRESPECT FANFICTIONS EVEN IF THEY AREN'T THAT GOOD! SOMEONE SAID HORRIBLE THINGS TO mistythehedghehogsonicfan AND IT BROKE HER HEART! NOT COOL! AND SOMEONE SAID THAT TO Galaxysonic AS WELL! JUST DON'T DO IT! OTHERWISE I WILL POP OUT OF YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN AND BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU!

Me: Thank you for that message. And this is for kay the hedgehog. I don't plan on losing to someone else the next time SonicMX has his 150 reviewer. And speaking of him, Special Thanks to people like SoncMX and GhostGirl99 for constant updates on their fanfictions as well. Check them out. And special thanks as well to my video games, who have kept me going since I was 4 years old. Good luck and God Bless you all.

P.S. To all my followers (Being SonicMX, Ashley Tigers, and stargazer the angel hedgehog) and people who favorite my story (Being the latter two of my followers) You all are allowed to see spoilers for the next chapters of my story. OFFER APPLIED ONLY TO THOSE WHO FOLLOWED BEFORE I PUT UP THIS CHAPTER.

P.P.S. (I'm Copying SonicMX's idea for this one) The 25 reviewer will be able to have the same terms that SonicMX has for his reviewers, being your OC in the upcoming storyline, you get to know what happens next (If I even know) and are allowed to change it, nothing, or 2 questions that I normally won't answer. Good luck!

References:

OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE!- Ganon Quote.

Random Japanese: I love One Piece, so that's why I did that. I also did Shadow Clone Jutsu, because I watch Naruto as well

Moar: Who hasn't heard that before.

Over 9000: Pinkie and her memes

Not that many this time, I see.


	7. Special 1 Part 1

Special One: The Welcoming Party

Oh, boy. That was a great party. I skipped it in the main story because I didn't know what to write yet, but now I do! And, someone's theme will make an appearance in this chapter. The first person who guesses who he is by the time his theme appears, then you get a shoutout and spoilers to the next chapter, if you want them of course. Well then, ON TO THE AMAZING PARTY!

(Music:

It was gettting dark. I was in the field in front of the mountain of Canterlot, taking a walk, absorbing all of the sunlight before the princesses would raise the moon. And then I remembered. I have to contact Silver and Shining for that plan I came up with earlier today. I smiled with an evil aura around me.

"Oh, Shadow, you'll never see me coming." *Evil Smile*

…

Okay now that was done, I made make my way back to Ponyville. And before I could make a step, a bunch of lights were shining at the sky.

'Pinkie, your party started earlier than I expected'

'Well, silly billy, the earlier the better!' her voice projected into my head. (Telepathic Communication, I know)

'It's only 5:30' (Breaking the Fourth Wall means we can do that :P)

'So?' (Deal with it)

'Whatever. I'm on my way there.'

'YAAY~!' I sighed.

Then, a great idea popped into my head.

'Pinkie, can you reserve a few spots for me?'

'Sure, what do you want to do?'

…

...Wow. That is all I have to say about Pinkie's party right now. She's made parties before, but I think that this is the party of parties.

'How did you manage to pull this off?'

'I'm Pinkie Pie, remember?'

'...Very true'

Being the VIP of the party, the security colt saw me coming. was and immediately let me in. he saw me coming because I basically towered over everypony else. I looked around, my sharp eyes and nose catching every detail of what was going on. The punch was beginning to bother me. It smelt too sweet. I looked over there and saw a rather unhappy colt, so I decided to go see what was wrong with him. *Teleport*

'And what'n the crap do we have here?' :D. I didn't say that to him though.

(I've always wanted to use that line)

"Hey, dude, whats bothering you?"

He sighed, and didn't look up.

"I'm always at a disadvantage when it comes to these things"

'Let me guess, a girl'

"Look over there" he pointed over where there were a bunch of colts surrounding someone. I already knew what it was about.

'Boo-ya, called it'

'SomePONY'

'Whatever, Pinkie'

"Her name is Scarlet Heartstrings. She is just about the most beautiful mare..."

'Why must life put me in these kinds of situations?'

"...anypony has ever seen. She moved here from Las Pegasus recently" he sighed again.

"Okay then, lets see what I can do about this. Follow me"

He looked up and saw who I was, and nearly fell back into the bowl of punch, luckily, I caught him with my psychic powers before he head the chance to embarrass himself. I sighed.

"Not all girls like guys covered in punch, you know. Now come on"

We trotted over to the group. The group of colts saw a shadow and looked behind them, seeing a very tall and handsome(:D) colt behind them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I wanted to see the lovely Miss Scarlet, if you may"

"Why should we let you through?"

"Because I was the Alicorn who landed here a few days ago. You don't want to see what I can do" I sharpened my gaze. Then they took a closer look at me. I had the wings and the horn. Their pupils shrank. Seeing their mistake, they let us through. Advantages. Soon, I stood tall in front of the stunning mare. She was very pretty, I had to admit. She was a scarlet red with a mane and tail. Her Cutie Mark was a harp in the shape of a heart. Real accurate name.

Me: Hey there.

Her: Well, hello. I heard about your arrival. So, what did you want to ask me?

Me: *Levitates colt in front of me and places him on the ground* This pony wanted to greet you. His name is...

Him: Shining Ray.

Me:...Shining Ray.

Her: Oh, were you the one that offered me the drink earlier?

Him: Um, yeah.

Her: Then why did you walk away after.

Him:...

Me: He was nervous, going to "just about the most beautiful mare anypony has ever seen". His words, not mine.

She looked at him with a kind face. I excused myself, but I wanted to hear what they said, so I left an invisible floating object. Eavesdropping, I know, I'm a terrible person. But I really wanted to know, I just couldn't help it.

Her: I know that all the stallions here liked me here, but one of them did anything kind to me. They just stayed there fantasizing me. *sigh*

Him: Well, I don't really do that kind of thing. I just sit on the sidelines, waiting for something to happen. It's boring and lonely.

Her: It doesn't sound pleasant. *Thinks for a second* How about I join you?

That caught his attention. I started chuckling.

Him: You'd do that? (CORNY~. Yes I did.)

Her: It's better that watching them just stare at me. It's starting to creep me out.

Him: Well, would you care to dance?

Her: I don't know, would you?

They made their way to the dance floor. I began to listen to the music. It was We Are Young. I'm sure the readers have heard this song at least 50 times, and probably hate it by now. BUT TOO BAD! ITS THE SONG I CHOSE! Anyway, after that , I paid no more attention to them and let them do what they wanted over there. And then it hit me. I was supposed to do something. Something important.

(Author: Here it is guys. If you can guess, WITHOUT LYING, You get a shout-out and get spoilers to the next chapter, if I have gotten that far.

Unknown: They'll never figure it out.)

Dimension-Hopping Time!

…

After a quick trip to the Orre Region (You Pokemon Fans will see where I'm going with this) I had just the person I needed: the man with one of the most famous battle themes in video game history, with all those Ludicolo and Lombre, and that AMAZING Afro, he is...MIROR B.!

Him: What on Earth am I doing here? (Excuse if I get anything wrong, haven't played XD or Colosseum)

I casually walked up to him.

Me: I needed to borrow you for a while.

Him: Why are you a pony. Weren't you a human?

Me: This is my form in this world. You don't take on this form because you are special enough not to.

Him: Well then *Moonwalks*, what is it that you need me for?

Me: You know that music that plays in the background whenever you battled that kid?

Him: I don't know where that comes from. But I do like it.

Me: That's what I need you for. I like it to.

Him: Okay then. I shall perform for you guys on one condition. You give me all of your Pokemon.

Me: How about I give you 10,000 dollars.

Him: Deal.

…

Is it just me, or did the party get bigger? I think that it spread all over Ponyville. How she managed to pull it off, well, she's Pinkie.

Him: Now, who could throw a party this big?

Me: Your worst nightmare. Anyway, follow me.

I led him to the backstage area. I could see the look on his face. The one that said "Why am I in the mind of a five year old girl?"

Me: Don't mind them. Remember that your here for pay.

Him: I do hope it was worth that much.

Me: Oh, it will be. Everyone will be cheering for you. And I'm not joking.

Him: Okay then, LET THE MUSIC PLAY! *Moonwalks on the stage*

'Okay, Pinkie there he is'

'Wow~ look at dat Afro~'

…

I will say it now. That theme can do wonders. And I decided to do him a favor. I summoned the Biometal that I got from the Megaman universe. Models X, Z, F, P, L, and H. Then I used the Shadow Clone Justu to create a copy of myself for each model. Each one played a different instrument. You can probably guess which one uses what. I had my own armor however. My favorite one, Model O.

"MEGAMERGE!"

(If you don't know what they look like, go to the wiki and find out)

*Miror B.'s Theme Plays* Link: /1IA0w5YOw1s (It's a Remix) Or this one: /TM9EImPSZTA (GlitchxCity Remix)

Just listen to one of those for a while. Or both.

…

Our performance was amazing, if I do say so myself. My combination of instruments and his background music blew the roof of the place, even though there was no roof. And once we were done, I paid him. I have a lot of money anyway, so I don't really care, as long as he did what I asked him. With that out of the way, I sent him back to the Orre Region. And now for my next act. I made my way on the stage. My shadow clones were still with me. I looked into the crowd, and I saw the Mane Six and their friends. I didn't see Xavier however, I guess they left him with Spike to play video games. Ah, memories. A tear almost escaped from my eye.

'No you don't! Get back in there!"

Lets just say I've had some bad experiences in the past, and I refuse to do that any more. The only time you see water come out of my eyes would be when I yawn. (I go off he point too many times)

Well whatever. I winked at them, and my shadow clones got into position.

(Music: /47dtFZ8CFo8)

Me:

I could lift you up  
I could show you what you wanna see  
And take you where you wanna be

You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

We're safe and sound

I could fill your cup  
You know my river won't evaporate  
This world we still appreciate

You could be my luck  
Even in a hurricane of frowns  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

Safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
Safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
Hold your ground  
We're safe and sound  
Safe and sound

I could show you love  
In a tidal wave of mystery  
You'll still be standing next to me

You could be my luck  
Even if we're six feet underground  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

We're safe and sound

Safe and sound  
Safe and sound  
Hold your ground  
Safe and sound

I could lift you up  
I could show you what you wanna see  
And take you where you wanna be

You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

I could lift you up  
I could show you what you wanna see  
And take you where you wanna be

You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

We're safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
We're safe and sound

Safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
Safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
Hold your ground  
We're safe and sound  
Safe and sound  
We're safe and sound

(I added special effects while the song was going on.)

*Crowds cheering*

And if that wasn't enough, Pinkie tried to sneak behind me and fire her cannon behind me. Luckily, I heard her coming, and teleported out of the way, and confetti exploded onto the crowd in front of her.

Me: Can't touch this. Don't do that.

Okay, I was planning on going a bit farther with this chapter. But I began loosing inspiration for this. I don't plan on quitting, mind you. I just hit a writers block. I need some help. Pm me if you can. Now, time for references. They will be the ones from this chapter.

And what'n the crap do we have here?- None Piece. Again.

The tear thing: I've seen that in a few things.

Can't touch this: I do like that song.

Only 3 reference here I guess. I need to step up my game.

I do hope I'm not boring you guys with my story. Tell me in the comments. My writing may not be the best in the world, but if I can't entertain you guys, then why am I doing this? God bless and good luck. And sorry for being late with this one. I'm leaving for the U.S. on the 10th of September. So expect at least one new part. I live in the Caribbean, and English is my first language.

-Teh Captain

P.S. This is only part one of three of the special.


	8. Special 1 Pt 2

Well, well. Now it's time for part 2. And somepony very important to the show is going to make an appearance in this one. And a few more things. I plan on working on two back stories, the Sonic and RD one, and a one-shot for mine. So that will take me even MORE time for me to update. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!

P.S. If you didn't like the first one that much, I promise this one will be better.

Everypony was cheering for me. The amazing show I put on for them. And no one thought it was weird that there was more than one of me on the stage. But then, before I got off the stage, Pinkie thought it would be cool to bring out her party cannon and blow me into the crowd. But I saw it coming, and teleported behind her.

Me: Pinkie, you know you can't sneak up behind me.

Then a cannon exploded in my face. I have a feeling this is going to be happening a lot.

Pinkie: You never said anything about it in your face.

?: Oh, how I love chaos. Please do continue.

Me: Well, well, well. Look who decided to crash the party.

Everypony else looked up and gasped. They knew that voice too well.

Discord: Why hello, ponies. I couldn't help but hear a party going on. So I decided to see for myself what destruction Pinkie here would cause.

Some ponies started entering late, one of them being Lightning. And when she looked up, she jaw-dropped.

Me: Discord, I've been watching over some of these worlds, including this one. Pinkie's been more careful over the years.

Discord looked down at me. His eyes widened. (Epic Foreshadowing)

Discord: *GASP* YOU!

Me: *Shrug* Me.

Discord: What do you think you're doing here.

Me: I could ask you the same question.

Everypony else started wondering what was going on. I could hear them mumbling.

"Discord knows him?"

"He's been here before?"

"What did he do to Discord that was so bad"

"I wonder what's for dinner?"

Me: Well, there was somepony very special to me that I wanted to meet. That's all. But something came up. So I have to do something important.

Discord: Oh, so you want to help out your marefriend then, huh.

Now that was uncalled for. I looked at him. My aura became and angry red.

Me: Lets get something straight. I'm not looking for a girl. I came to see her parents. It's been a while.

Him: Quite a while, hasn't it? You came just in time to help that blue rat and his girlfriend escape me.

Me: How dare you! I should do to you what I did quite a long time ago. *turns around* You remember...right?

I saw him shudder. I smirked. And everyone else was wondering what the heck was going on.

Him: You wouldn't.

Me: Oh, I would. Now, you can stay as long as you don't try anything funny.

I sharpened my gaze.

"Got it?"

He nodded slowly.

My aura disappeared. I gained my regular personality.

"Good, you'd better. Now, Pinkie, lets resume the party."

When I looked back at them, they all were staring at me. I started laughing.

Me: Okay guys, snap out of it.

They all shook their heads.

Lightning: What just happened? My parents know you? Why didn't they tell me?

Me: It's a long story. But I won't tell you now. Now's the time to...

Pinkie: ...PARTAAAYYYY!

And once she said that, the music began again and everpony started dancing again.

…

Well, Discord is a better dancer than he looks. When he got on the dance floor, the other dancers got out of the way just to give him space. All of a sudden he starts to spin, which still hit people that were too close to him, smacking them into the sides of some buildings. Then he started to do multiple back flips, landing on his right paw, and flipped onto his feet, and struck a pose, and bowed.

*Clapping ponies*

I have to admit, he's good. I can't dance. Don't plan on doing it anytime soon. So I just left the area to go see Vinyl, or DJ Pon-3 as people mostly remember her by. I just had to get out of there quick before someone asks me to dance with them.

Vinyl: Hey, dude. Your that guy who brought the human with the Afro, right?

Me: Yup, that's me.

Her: Well, what are you doing here? Get down there and dance!

Me: …Uhhh, I don't dance, sorry.

And I heard a voice that is just about everywhere these days.

Pinkie: Waddya mean you don't dance? Everypony here is doing it.

Me: Sorry, Pinkie, but no amount of magic or you can make me dance. No matter what.

With that, I teleported away, before they could find some way to get me down there. And because I didn't have a specific location to teleport, I ended up in space, somehow. I sighed.

"Of all the places I ended up in"

Then I put myself at the punch bowl. And guess who happened to be there. The girl who likes to punch me a lot. She jumped into the air. And she had a cup of punch with her, so it flew into the air above her. And when she came down, the juice ALMOST stained her beautiful dress, but I stopped it, inches away from her hair.

Her: ...Whoa.

Me: I'm sure you don't want to get your mother's amazing dress messed up, now do you?

She looked at me blankly.

Her: How did you know that was my mom's?

Me: It's a long story. Like I said, I wont tell you now.

Her: Well, thank you for saving it. My mom would've killed me if that happened.

Me: Well, dancing isn't my thing, so... I'm gone. See ya. Chaos Control!

Poof. Gone.

Lightning's POV (As I left)

'I wonder where Sky Shadow is?'

I looked around restlessly, scanning the crowd, trying to find him. I didn't see him anywhere. Then I heard someone behind me.

?: Hey, Lightning.

My eyes widened. I shook my head quickly though. I didn't want him to see me like that. And I turned around.

Me: Hey, Sky. What brings you here?

Him: Well, that party is kinda hard to miss, don't you think

Me: Oh, of course.

Him: Well, I saw you over here and I decided to say hi, I guess.

He started to leave, but I had to say something, so...

Me: Wait. Would you like to dance?

I saw him think about it.

"Okay, sure. Why not."

…*Slow Dance Scene*

Ahh~. This is the best time of my life. Dancing with the guy of my dreams. How could this night get any better?

Him: Well, wasn't that great? Anyways, I have to go. See ya.

Aww, I had to jinx it. I tried not to look sad.

Me: Okay. See you then.

'I hope he doesn't notice me staring at him'

Unknown's POV (As I left)

Man, where am I. I knew I shouldn't have left. I fell my energy slowly draining. Hmm... fine, I just teleport back.

"Chaos Control!"

…

Where the heck am I now. It's pretty dark here. Hmm... Wait... what's that light over there?

'Don't go into the light.'

Imma go into the light. This place's boring.

'Idiot'

…

My eyes widened. This is...I can't even describe it. It's beautiful. All kinds of fruit trees grew in the middle of the clearing. Fields of pretty flowers covered the land southern of them. There were huge mountain ranges and small valleys with rivers and lakes and lots of animals. A forest was right in front of me. . There are quite a few people who would like this place. I'll keep this place in mind for later.

"Imagine the look on Flutters face when she sees this."

I decided to look around, to see if this place had anything to eat. Man, I was hungry. And to prove my point, my stomach roared. I think it scared some of the little animals. Great. One minute here and now their afraid of me.

"Wait guys, I'm not gonna eat you. I'm mostly vegetarian"

Nope. Still wouldn't come out. Fine. I'll just go look for some fruits.

…

O_O. I didn't think this place would have this kind of tree here. My eyes could pop out of my head right now. And I think I broke my jaw when it hit the floor.

(Author: Okay, 3, 2,1...)

"MANGOES!" They are the best fruit EVER! I could eat at least 4 a day.

(Author I had one just now :))

I used my psychokinesis to pick and peel one. I took a small bite in it. It's sweetness stung my mouth.

"SOO~ GOOOD~!"

I turned around.

"Hey, you want some?"

As soon as I said that, a mouse got pushed out of the bushes. I chuckled at that. I sliced a tiny piece for it.

"Here ya go"

…

Lightning's POV

Her: Hi, Twilight.

Twilight: I saw you dancing with that guy.

Rarity came beside her.

Rarity: Dear, he looks quite handsome. You got yourself a good one.

Me: Thanks, Rarity.

?: Well, hey guys.

Unknowns POV

Tails: Hey, Unknown.

Rarity sniffed the air. Her nose twitched.

Her: I smell...mangoes.

Me: Yeah. That was me. Mangoes are my favorite fruit. I brought some for you guys.

?: Did you bring some for me, too?

Me: *sigh* Fine, Discord. This is for you.

Him: Oh, thank you. We're cool now, right?

Me: As long as you have enough Rupees.

He stared as me blankly. And Pinkie appeared out of nowhere.

Her: But it wasn't a bommmb.

Me: Will you stop quoting my memes, please?

...

Me: Here. This is for you guys.

*Gives tails an Wii U Gamepad looking object.*

Tails: What is it? I've haven't seen tech this advanced before.

Me: It's and Inter-Dimensional camera-thingy. I'll give it to you so you can see what where doing and where we're going and such. It makes an alarm when something is happening, and it changes depending on the situation. So basically whatever I see you see on that device.

Tails: Okay. Cool.

Me: There are more for all of your friends and the Princesses. So everyone will see.

Tails: Got it.

Then, "And we Danced" started playing. The screeching noises SUPPOSED to be called music were turning my ears inside out from just listening. Then I remembered something.

Me: Oh, crap. Guys I'm late. Just give me a second.

I teleported onto the DJ platform.

Me: Okay, Vinyl. It's my turn now.

Her: Got it. *stops "music"*

I teleported onto the stage. My Shadow Clones were ready as well. The crowd began to gather again. I could hear them.

"Hey, it's that guy again"

"What's he gonna do now?"

?: Ha! You think that guy is "amazing"?

?: You idiots don't know talent if it slapped you in the face.

Me: So would you like me to do it to you two, see if it works?

Those two little (Censored) decided to come in and be little brats, like they always were.

(Me: Remember Unknown, we gotta keep the language PG. That was me 3 years ago.

Unknown: Right. Those two just annoy me to no end.)

Lightning: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Why am I not surprised.

Diamond: That's Miss Diamond Tiara...

Silver: ...And Miss Silver Spoon to you!

Lightning: That just makes you sound like you're 40.

Ponies around them started to chuckle. They turned a light red.

Them: S-so! We like to be Lady-like!

Me: 'Old lady-like'

My clones started chuckling with me. *Brohooves and High-hooves all around* They picked up on it immediately.

Diamond: A-anyway, this guy has no talent. It's all a lie. You think he can make all those, so-called, special effects HIMSELF?

Silver: Exactly. He's just a fraud.

Me: Well, prepare to be amazed.

We got into position. Suddenly, all of the lights in Ponyville went out out. And one shone over the seven of us.

Song: watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ

(This will be done exactly as they portrayed it in the video. With special effect added in certain places)

All: Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
Me: I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
All: Because I'm easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me

Me: Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody - I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all  
*Guitar Solo with explosions on the stage*

Pinkie: *GASP* I know this part!

Clones: I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo Figaro - magnifico

Me: I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
Clones: He's just a poor boy from a poor family!  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity!  
Me: Easy come easy go - will you let me go?  
Clones: Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go  
Will not let you go - let me go (never)  
Never let you go - let me go  
Never let me go - ooo  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no! -  
Me: Oh mama mia, mama mia,  
Clones: mama mia let me go!  
All: Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me  
for me  
for me!

Me: So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh baby - can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here

All: Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Me: Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to me

Anyway the wind blows...

(Lyrics from: . )

We looked down and closed our eyes.

They all looked at the stage, dumbstruck. And after realizing the song was over, I think some people ended up deaf. But two people had something to say about what happened just now.

Diamond: That was pathetic.

Silver: He must've had Pinkie's help for that.

Me: See. You guy's will never change. No one likes you. You both are snobby, rich ponies that only care about themselves, and if you had any friends, they are imaginary. The end.

Them: H-how dare you!

Me: Now, **BEGONE!** *Chaos Control*

After a short silence, Twilight broke it.

Twilight: Uh, where did you send them?

Me: I don't know. *Derp Face*

They stared at me. I knew what hey were thinking.

Tails: What if you put them in mortal danger? They may be bad, but even so, at least know where you put them!

Me: I'm joking, geez. I put them in Apple Acres. And Knuckles should be here in 3...2...

And on cue, that hot-headed grape lover appeared out of nowhere, dragging two helpless mares by a rope. So barbaric.

Me: Geez, Knuckles, I didn't know you'd go that far in how you handle "Ladies".

Knuckles: Can it, man. I was just getting myself some grapes and then these two fell on top of me. I know it was one of you.

Me: Your point is?

Him: Never do that again. *passes the rope to me* Now, if you'll excuse be, I have a bowl of grapes waiting for me at home.

He ran past us, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Him and his grapes. And then of all the people he past, it was her.

AJ: Was that who I thought it was?

Us: Yup.

AJ: Yeah, I saw him run out the door with sumthin in his teeth. And there were two ponies behind him.

Me: That would be them. *gestures Silver and Diamond*

Her: Oh, it's you two.

Pinkie: MEWTWO? WHERE!

Rarity: Pinkie dear, calm down for once.

Me: Rarity dear, that's just not possible. Take it from me.

Silver: Just let us go already!

Diamond: That brute has no manners whatsoever!

We all had a good laugh. But I saw Pinkie was still sad that there was no Mewtwo. So I left her a surprise back at Sugarcube Corner. But now I'm starting to think that wasn't the smartest idea...

…

*Grabs head*

DANG IT GUYS, I'M LOSING INSPIRATION! I'm just not very good at this story thing. Never was. At least when I was forced to do it. Either way, I'm going to limit the story from now on. Each chapter will be between 2000-3000 words long, excluding the next part of the special. If I can do more, then great. I just don't think this is getting enough attention, with the last few chapters and all being mostly just talking. No action=boring in most people's eyes. At least the next chapter won't be so hard because I already have it planned out. Should be out in a few days, a week tops. Now, SHOUTOUTS!

Galaxysonic: Dude, like I said, you are getting better as well.

Ashley Tigers: Your story is so good, I shouldn't have to say it. It's funny and now Sonic has appeared. Keep going!

TheAwesomeCoolJay: You sir, have been writing pure greatness recently. You are a natural writer. Take it from someone who can't write for...something.

SonicMX: Dang it man, you are the one helping me through this. Your story is definitely one of my favorites, second only to Harryc657's story.

Chet-Manley01: I do like your story too. The whole scenario with Sonic being dead and the characters having all those things you did. It's so cool and I can't even explain it all here.

And another reason why I haven't been able to update so much is because my dad's been on my case for a while. Before, I used to be in my room writing this, but now he has me outside my room, in the living room. Yeahhh... anyways, uhhh...REFERENCES!

#1. As long as you have enough Rupees.- Zelda CD-I Morshu reference.

#2. ? I don't see anymore.

Well, if you guys see any, let me know then. Yeah, I'm beginning to get very discouraged with this. Oh well.


	9. Special 1 pt 3

I'm not going to do an intro this time.

Unknown: Like this story, OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE! Not really.

Oh right, this is the next night, in the part where Shining and I go and get Shadow and Silver gets Celestia. And be prepared for a lot of POV changing. And Shadow is an Alicorn. Forgot to say that :P.

(Music: Field Them-Radiant Garden)

Me: Okay then, Shining. Where is Shadow's room?

Him: Here, look at this map.

I skidded to a stop.

Me: A map? Did you say a map?

Him: Yes, with or without the symbols?

Me: I can't read maps. I just can't. Just tell me where his room is from here and I'll meet you there.

Him: Okay then. Take a right, a right, a left, a left, a right, a left, and it's the first room on the right.

Me: Okay.

I turned to the direction of his room, and teleported there.

Shadow's POV.

I can't help but think something bad is going to happen in a few minutes. That guy...

*Flashback*

Unknown...just who is he?

*End Flashback*

Then I heard something in front of my door.

'It's a trap!' a voice rang in my head.

That was odd. But whoever it was, he was probably right. And now someone knocking on my door. But something was telling me not to open it. I felt a strong presence on the other side.

'Well, I guess I should open it'

My POV

Me: Okay, Shining, is your body ready? I hear him.

Him: The question is, Is YOUR body ready?

Me: Wait, he's opening the door.

The door slowly creaked open. I jumped in.

(Music change: Sinister Shadows- Kingdom Hearts OST)

*Kid Icarus Hades voice*Me: HELLO THERE! Shining, constrict him!

He shot magic at Shadow, but he kept dodging using Chaos Control.

Him: Dang, he's too fast!

Me: All right then, my turn!

He just keeps avoiding my attacks. Fine then. My eyes glowed cyan blue.

Me: Chronos Control!

Time around me slowed down to a halt. All over Equestria, things suddenly stopped moving. An apple was falling to the ground. Someone tripped over a rock. Some guy was using the bathroom. Another was about to take a bite out of a sammich. This isn't even the extent of my power.

Me: Now then, Shadow. This fate is inevitable. This is destiny.

I used my powers to restrict his own. Then, time returned to normal. And Shining saw me with a helpless Alicorn. Having not known how I did that, he had to ask.

Him: How did you do that so fast?

Me: The world will never know.

(Music End)

Him: Anyway, how is Silver doing on his side?

Silver's POV

(Music: Field Them-Radiant Garden)

Okay then, how do I do this. I'm not too far from the room now. I have to come up with something.

*Bumps into someone*

Me: Oh, excuse me. I wasn't paying attention.

?: Oh, hey Silver.

It was Blaze. What was she doing here?

Me: Hey, Blaze. I'm kind of in a hurry.

Her: Oh, okay. Well, I'll talk to you later then.

And she left. Y'know, I've had a sneaking suspicion that she likes someone here.

…

I knocked on the door.

Celestia: Yes, who is it?

Me: It's Silver, your highness.

Her: Okay, you may come in.

I walked in, a bit nervous. I've never been good at this kind of thing, asking the Princesses something.

'Okay, here goes nothing'

Me: Uh, yes. Celestia, Unknown want's you to do something for him.

Her: Well, why didn't he come and ask himself?

Me: He has to do something right now. As for what he told me, he wanted you to go and announce what has happened, as it is his responsibility to go and rescue Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

Her: Well...if you insist. Luna, be careful while I'm gone. Don't do anything rash.

Luna: Yes, sister. You tell me every time you leave.

Celestia: Well, I just want to be sure. Okay then, Silver. Where is it that I need to be.

Me: Okay then, the announcement will take place where the stage was last night. You should be there right now, actually.

Her: Okay then. I shall return soon Luna.

…

My POV

Me: Okay then, Shining. Silver's done his part.

Him: And now we move in.

We knocked on the door.

Luna: Yes, who is it?

I tried to imitate Shadow's voice a well as I possibly could. Which I am very good at doing, if I do say so myself.

*clears throat*: Shadow, Princess Luna.

Her: Okay, you may come in.

Shining and I had to suppress giggling as to not get caught. Silver came out the door.

Silver: You may go in, Shadow. *chuckle*

Shadow, who regained consciousness, began to shoot bad looks at us. One of them was "If I get out of this alive, you three are more than dead"

I took off his invisible restraints and teleported him into the room. And this is it. The conditions have been set. And we teleported to the outside where we could see all of what happened.

Okay guys, that is the last Special for now. Man, my story isn't very popular I guess. But at least some people like it. A few things:

Poll on my page, GO CHECK IT OUT NOW.

Any of you play Pokemon Showdown?

If you heard what happened to misty, then what do you think she should do? Leave it in the reviews.

Shoutouts:

Ashely Tigers: Well, strawberries have a 50/50 chance of being sweet or sour, for me at least. But I like them too

TheAwesomeCoolJay: You are awesome. Plain and simple.

*Sigh* To get a shoutout, you have to review before I upload the new chapter. Pretty much.

Yeah, not that much to talk about really. Anyways, thanks for reading I guess.

Unknown: It seems I'm beginning to fade back into nothing, just like my past...

CaptainAwsum9999 *Salute*

References: My body is ready. Look it up.

And the winner of the contest is Stargazer the angel hedgehog. She want's her OC in the story. So, yes, Congratulations.


	10. Skydiving, Mega Men, and an Angel!

He guys. Man, it's been a while. Sorry for letting y'all down. Vacation took up the last part of my summer, and the day after we got home was Tuesday, and we started school that day. Oh well, It's time to get back on track! As you all do not remember, or do, Stargazer won the competition. Man this is gonna get complicated for me. I think I might just end up having to do what SonicMX did. Maybe...Anyway, this chapter wont be as long because I just want to get something out there. Enjoy!...I guess. And, there's something I must ask. Am I allowed to put things like videos or pictures in this? I haven't been taken down yet, so I guess not. Guess it depends. Oh well.

Okay, last time on Legends Play: Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green (Which is a great series by the way) Unknown, Lightning and Spike were in Radiant Garden. The Heartless had some sort of brains behind them and escaped from the Cave of Remembrance. The heroes defeated the idiots and now are on their way to their next destination.

(Music: Dive to the Heart)

(Area: Dive to the Heart)

Me: Wait...where's Spike?

Lightning: I don't know, where did you last see him?

Me: Oh, never mind, he was in my bag.

I stuck my head in my bag.

Me: Spike! You in there right.

"Spike": Yeah, I'm in here.

Lightning: You left him, didn't you?

Me: Fine, I'll go get him. I gotta do everything myself, don't I

Two seconds later...

*Smack*

Spike: Ow! What's the big idea!

Me: Why did you jump out of my bag?

Spike: I don't wanna go home. Twilight and Tails creep me out. Plus...

Me: Yes, yes, they overwork you. We know.

Lightning: Just don't do that again.

Me: Anyway, our next destination is called "Echo Ridge". It's from one of my favorite series in gaming.

Lightning: We don't need any of your reminiscing right now. We need to find my parents!

Me: All right, all right. You all ready?

Spike jumped into my bag and pulled out a football helmet. How'd that get in there? I don't even like football...

Spike: Ready!

Me: Oh, and Lightning, try not to black out on this one. It might get a bit...bumpy. *Opens Portal*

Lightning: What do you mean, "bumpy"?

Me: You'll see.

*Explosion of light*

…

Random persons POV

Me: Okay, I'm ready.

Instructor: Okay then, jump.

I took a deep breath. This is it. It's time to use it.

Me: LEEROY JENKINS!

Back to my POV!

Me: Oh, right on time.

The guy looked up and saw a portal open up above him. When we came out of it, his expression barely changed, as if it happened on a regular basis. Then, I prepared something I've always wanted to say...

Me: **I AM THE PROTECTOR OF RUSSIA'S SKIES!**

I increased my descent speed to catch up to guy who just did a Leeroy Jenkins out of a plane.

Me: Wonderful weather we're having, hmm!?

Him: Yeah, nice and sunny. Perfect for skydiving!

Me: Yeah, I know! High-five!

*Epic high-five sequence*

Lightning was just looking at us like we'd just gone crazy. She pulled down beside us.

Lightning: What the heck are you doing! Making a conversation with some guy while we're falling out the sky!

Me: You can fly!

*From in my bag* Spike: Hey, what's going on out there?

Spike poked his head out my bag. The wind stung his face and his eyes watered.

Him: What the -!

Me: Anyway! Yeah, take my bag. Imma pull something ballsy!

I brought out my emergency stash of salted cashews.

Me: Reverse gravity!

So now I was falling...in reverse! A portal opened above me.

Me: EAT ME, DESTINY! LEEROY JENKINS!

I ate my cashews, the portal ate me. Such is the food chain of life.

By then, Lightning had landed on the ground. She was like "WTF?!"

A portal opened up near her. The looked toward it, but nothing came out...or so they thought.

(Enter: Unseen Arcanum)

(Play Theme: )

I started walking around them. Being invisible is so fun.

Lightning: Who's there? Show yourself!

Me: *Clears throat* Who indeed?

They looked over to where the sound came from.

Spike: Whoever's there, I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it.

Me: Spike, Spike, Spike. Haven't we told you not to use the Keyblade for things like that.

I made myself visible.

Me: Now give me back my bag. I have to get someone out of there.

Spike was a bit surprised.

Spike: T-there's someone else in here? I was taking a shower at one point!

Me: Wait, you took a shower in my-! Y'know what, never mind. Just get out of my bag.

(Music end)

…

Me: Guy's,say hello to, Nameless Gear.

Something came out of my bag. It was a formless, wispy cloud of air, then it start taking shape. Slowly, it began to look like something that came out a sci-fi movie. It looked like a mix of two characters that have yet to be named in this story.

Lightning: Nameless...Gear?

Me: Yes, it was given to me by the person who gave me my powers. That story is for later however. What he does is...

A long and boring explanation later...

...So, to put it simply, he changes form depending on which universe I go to and adapts to it's environment.

Lightning was asleep with Spike in her arms. I sighed.

Me: I digress again. Anyway...

We landed in the middle of Echo Ridge. Near to the river. I looked towards the bottom right of the screen...oh wait, I mean the area. Fourth wall breaking habit. It was about 1 o'clock. And I realized I still had my jacket on. Man, is it hot around here or is it just me. I digress again. I put Nameless Gear back into my bag, along with Spike.

Me: Lightning, wake up.

*nothing*

Fine then.

_Unknown used Earthquake!_

_It doesn't affect Lightning..._

...Oops.

I accidentally set off an earthquake in an urban area. Well, crap.

…

Me: Okay, lets try that again.

_Unknown used Ice Beam!_

_It's Super Effective!_

_*Freeezehax*_

_Lightning is frozen solid!_

_Unknown used Curse! No he didn't._

Seriously?!

_Unknown used Sunny Day!_

_Lightning thawed out!_

_Unknown used Final Fantasy VII Victory Theme!_

Lightning: Unknown~?

She had an evil aura around her. Her eyes were red and black. My pupils shrank.

_Lighting used Falcon Punch!_

_It's Effectiveness is OVER 9000!_

…

After a few minutes, a lot of pain, and some arguing, we were on our way to the main protagonist's house. I knocked on the door.

Me: Just let me do the talking. I got connections, big time.

Someone opened the door.

?: Oh, well look who it is!

Me: Why, hello Mrs. Stelar. So nice to see you again!

Hope(Hope Stelar): Well hey, A-

I cut her off. I know it's rude, but it was for safety reasons.

Me: Sorry, but can you not call me by name. Just call me "Unknown" for now.

Her: Oh, well okay. So what brings you here.

I told her what we were here for.

Her: Okay then, so you're here to see if her parents are here. I understand. Well, make yourselves at home.

Me: Okay guys. Time to tell you where we are. This place...is one of the worlds of Megaman, the "Blue Bomber".

Lightning: Oh, really! My dad had an adventure with Megaman at one point.

Me: Yes, I remember that. I don't know exactly what happened because I haven't read all of the "Worlds Collide" Series.

Lightning looked confused.

Her: The "Worlds Collide" series?

Me: Don't worry about it. Anyway, this is a different version of Megaman. The one that your dad befriended was the original version. All are relatively the same, being blue and all, but this one has some notable differences. I know where he is. He's at school.

I shuddered at the last word. I never liked school, once I hit the age of 12. It was always like an Asylum for me.

Me: A-anyway, we should go check at the school.

I let Mrs. Stelar know we were leaving to go see Geo, her son.

…

This is it. Time to face one of my few fears. School. Then I remembered something.

Me: Okay guys, this is it.

Lightning: Yeah, I think we can tell.

Me: You'll need these.

I handed them their Hunter-VG's. The Hunter-VG would be more important later.

Me: It's called the Hunter-VG. When you get your "Wizard", that's where it will stay, unless you take it out. *Idea*

Me: Transcode: Omega!

Nameless Gear appeared in front of me and I transformed.

(Enter: No: 13, Omega)

And I disappeared from sight. Again.

Lightning: Seriously! He disappeared again!

Spike: Can I do that?

I materialized back into reality.

Me: No. You'll learn how to do that later. Anyway let's head inside...

I opened the door and I bumped into someone.

?: Hey, can you please watch where you're going please?...

He looked up at me.

?: I-It's you! A-

Me: Will you people try to keep up? I said, call me "Unknown".

Then I realized I didn't tell him yet. *Mental Facepalm*

Me: Oh right. I forgot to tell you, Geo.

Geo: Oh. Well, nice to see you again, big bro.

Spike and Lightning were taken a back a bit by this.

Them: B-bro-brother?

Me: Well..not exactly. More like adopted brother.

Spike: Oh. Well tell us next time!

Lightning: Will we be seeing more of your "siblings" as we go on with this?

Me: Yes. Anyway, Geo. How's It going at school?

Geo: Well, it's been fine. Although, Someone new joined recently. Where is she?

Me: Well, I guess I'll see her later. Right now I want to see Mega.

?: You rang?

Geo: Oh fine. Wizard, On!

And in front of us materialized who is one of my favorite characters in gaming history, Omega-Xis, Mega!

Mega: It's been a while, kid.

Me: Who you callin' a kid, old timer?

Mega: Oh, hitting it where it hurt's, I see. Where's your Wizard?

Nameless materialized in front of me.

Nameless:...

Mega just laughed.

Mega: Still the strong silent type I remember when we first saw you two.

Me: Well, where's Prez and the -

I would've completed my sentence, but someone snuck up behind me and covered my eyes. I could tell it wasn't just me that was surprised.

(Theme: Panty & Stocking - Fly Away (Sim Gretina Remix))

?: Guess who.

Her hands were soft, like an angel. Her voice was sweet and soothing, like an angel. She smelled like an... oh I see where this is going.

Me: Stargazer!

(Music: Six Flags Theme)

AAAAAAND that's a wrap! I wish this thing wasn't so boring. Me and writing never went together well. I've left references in this, a few were really obvious. Shoutouts!

SonicDash777: You sir, are a really good fanfiction writer. I really like your stories. Sorry if this seems a bit copy and pasted.

SonicMX: One of my favorites. Metal Sonic's Log was pretty good, having Omega inject him with the FREE WILL CODE. But wasn't that E-102 Gamma's job? But, then again, he was destroyed.

mb6 and mb7: You have one of the most popular stories in this genre. It didn't start out that way, and I never saw that race coming. I liked it. Keep going.

Ashley Tigers: That was one of my favorite bonuses ever. Making me a spectator, oh, you shouldn't have! Hope the next one is coming along well.

bronysonicfan0000: You sure are an interesting one. A harem story. That actually ended pretty well. And you did a Q&A show as well, which also seems to be going well.

Shadowisepic: All I can say is, good luck with that bonus. Seem's like you're gonna need some help.

Aura the Hedgehog: The aura is with me. I NEED TO SEE MOAR OF YOUR STORY TOO DUDE!

Stargazer the Angel Hedgehog: Stargazer, my, my, you are someone. Giving me a good backstory I can work into mine. Hope you like how it turns out.

Galaxysonic: You were one of the first people who used me. As a good friend of mine, a big thanks, and I hope to see more of your story.

Okay, something I have to ask for anyone who is reading this that is a Pokemon fan. Are you getting X or Y. I am getting X, simply because I liked Xerneas. If you want we can trade. Just a random question.

And one last thing. This is serious. Who do you guy's see me as? A kind person, an annoying person, just something I had to ask.

Anyway, guys, GOOD LUCK!

-CaptainAwsum

*Salute*


End file.
